Where there is cloud, there will be rain
by TwinKuro
Summary: It was starting with working part time at Takesushi. She never asked for more. Slow 80OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, it has been a while since my last update and suddenly hoho a new story. Well this is just most likely to be like two shots story depending on the situation. Anyway, please enjoy XD**

 **Title: Where there is cloud, there will be rain.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar…sighhh**

Yoshida Shizue stared at the advertisement with slight interest. Humming softly she read the content and mentally estimated her schedule. Living alone could be hard for someone like Shizue caliber. The girl never knew nor met her birth father, learning that person was no longer alive before she was born. She also recently grieved from the last parental figure in her life. Her mother had involved in a tragic accident thus leaving the raven haired girl alone. No other family members she knew since both her parents were come from small family.

Being an independent girl, living alone was not that hard for Shizue. She could manage housework easily but sadly the teenage girl barely cooked something edible and the most successful food she only managed was rice ball. That happened after various attempts beginning from kindergarten time until she ended her elementary school.

Most of her foods were takes out or instant noodles. The girl most likely didn't want to spend rest of her life by consuming rice balls only.

To get other food, she needed the money. While her mother did left with some savings and a small apartment for two people, she still needed the currency for paying utilities and other necessity.

Without any doubt, she grabbed the paper from the wall and went into the building.

Sushi sounded nice for tonight dinner and of course she would buy the cheapest one.

* * *

"Yoshida, this one is for large table at the back and this one is for that man at the corner," said the shop owner, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi.

"Alright boss," Shizue grabbed the plates and went to the designated table. With a warm smile, she placed the plates to the customers.

It had been already one month since Shizue managed to get the part time job as waitress or kitchen helper at Takesushi. The job fit perfectly with her daily schedule and the pay was also satisfying. She also got to learn some basic cooking skill while working too. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi was truly a good and generous boss making the teenage girl had no complain and she enjoyed her work very well.

While the work was fine and everything, Shizue never failed to catch a deep gaze from the said owner at her shinai when she came to the shop.

Shizue joined the kendo club to learn some trick for her own self protection.

And now she felt slightly worried about it.

Not that it bothered much anyway.

* * *

It was during her second month of working as part timer, Tsuyoshi asked about it. They were cleaning and ready to close the shop.

"So you join kendo club at school, Shizue?"

"Yeah." Shizue stopped from wiping the table and looked at her boss with slight curiosity.

"Do you enjoy it?"

The girl nodded and then realized that Tsuyoshi was cleaning at the back of the counter thus he couldn't see the action. "Yes, I do enjoy it very much. It makes me feel secure when I'm alone."

Tsuyoshi stopped from his work and looked at his part timer. The girl fidgeted slightly under the gaze. The man knew about the girl who worked under him. They did some interview when she entered the shop for the first time with the advertisement paper in her hand and in all honesty the first thing caught his eyes was the shinai at her back. The sushi shop owner closed his eyes and released a breath.

Her boss reaction making Shizue worried. "Um, boss? Are you okay?"

"So you join the club to learn how to protect yourself?"

"Uh, yeah basically that's one of main point." Shizue answered and chuckled softly. "But I'm not really good with it so far since it just recently I'm joining the club."

"Do you want to get better with it?" A firm and serious tone came from the sushi shop owner.

The raven haired girl raised her head and looked at her boss. Their gaze clashed; a shocked one from the girl and serious look from the man. This was going far from a mere curiosity. "Yamamoto-san?"

"Answer me Yoshida Shizue."

Shizue stiffened and gulped her own saliva. Her boss was serious and she didn't really deny the point. She really would like to get better with her kendo.

"Yes, Yamamoto-san."

"Good."

* * *

Shizue never thought her firm answer lead to this. Apparently Yamamoto Tsuyoshi was a trained and talented swordsman and he had decided to teach his part timer with the arts of swordsmanship. He also owned a training dojo. When she asked the man why he taught her about it, Tsuyoshi simply smiled warmly and ignored her question.

The teenage girl knew when she couldn't get any answer anytime soon thus she kept her curiosity away and decided to ask again later.

She was working at his place while getting living skill knowledge and self defense knowledge too.

Shizue never felt any grateful than before.

The girl's respect towards her boss skyrocketed from that day.

Her skills in kendo later then were getting better than previously.

And she started to get busy with extra thing too by becoming a tutor to Tsuyoshi's only son; Yamamoto Takeshi.

* * *

It started with the said owner sighed far too frequently in one sunny day.

"Master? Are you okay?" Shizue asked after another sigh escaped from Tsuyoshi.

"Haha, no I'm fine Shizue, nothing to worry about! Haha!" The man laughed and waved his hand with a sharp knife. The customer sat in front of the man quickly dodged the sharp material and ducked under the counter.

The girl eyed her boss warily. "Um, you might want to put that knife away master."

Tsuyoshi looked at his hand before laughing and lowered it. "Haha you're right Shizue, sorry, sorry."

The customer who went hiding slowly sat up at his previous spot and resumed eating at fast rate before leaving the shop, after paying the food of course. Shizue shrugged as she stared at the closed door and turned to her boss.

"I'm afraid we will never see that customer again anytime soon. You scared him master." The raven haired girl sighed and rubbed her temple.

"Ah, sorry Shizue," Tsuyoshi said and sat down on his chair. He then looked at the girl. "How's your study? Your grades are not dropping with these works and sword class here?"

Shizue blinked. "Nope, I'm doing fine actually. Far much better than previously I think." Having a pack schedule, she knew what was the priority thus she enjoyed everything to the fullest and that including her study too.

"That's good to hear."

"What's wrong master?"

"It's Takeshi; his grade is dropping at alarming rate." The man said and paused. "Honestly, I'm not really cares much about it as long as he is doing fine at school but when I received a sudden visit from his teacher, I believe this is a serious matter. He might not able to play his favorite baseball anymore."

"Oh…that's worrying." Shizue said and nodded. "And he is just in elementary too…too young for his favorite thing is getting stop with force."

"…"  
"…"

"Shizue, can you do me a favor?"

The teenage girl eyed her boss. Tsuyoshi had done so many things to her and she never did anything to him, as grateful measure she nodded.

"Anything master, just say it."

"Can you tutor Takeshi?"

"…"

"Shizue?"

"Yes, I'll do my best."

"Thank you."

"No worries, master. No worries."

Shizue wondered what grade was his boss's son in so that she could find her old books at her home later.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi was a cheerful boy. Shizue had lost count how many Takeshi smiled happily when they were having tutoring sessions. She really didn't understand how come a boy with dropping grades and having risk of not playing his favorite sport anymore could smile blindingly.

"You really can do it," Shizue raised her eyebrows in surprised as she checked on Takeshi's answer sheet. "Almost every question here you got correct answer."

Takeshi laughed. "It's really easy once I read the textbook."

Shizue stared at the boy. "You're just not focusing in your class."

"It was boring and I'm not understood what our teacher said. It looks very complicated." Tkeshi pouted.

"I bet you were sleeping during the class."

"Haha you caught me, Shizu-nee!"

Shizue sighed and pinched her nose bridge. This young Yamamoto was too carefree and the girl also surrendered herself from correcting Takeshi about her name. It really irked her when she heard what young Yamamoto had called her during their early tutoring sessions. But after few times failing in correcting the boy, Shizue gave up.

She simply didn't bother the calling name anymore as long as there was the similar sound in it.

* * *

"So, how's middle school?" The boy asked casually.

"What do you expect?" Shizue tapped her pen on her book.

"More fun?" Takeshi supplied.

"It's a school you know." The girl answered tiredly.

"So it's boring then?"

Shizue caught Tsuyoshi's deep gaze towards them making her decided for a better answer. Surely her boss didn't appreciate a negative answer.

"Uh, not really…it's kind of fun too…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Shizue nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm." Another nod.

"Your answer is not very convincing Shizu-nee."

Shizue felt her eyebrows twitched. "You'll find it later, Takeshi-kun. Give me your answer sheet, times up."

"Aw! Give me five more minutes."

"No!"

Tsuyoshi just laughed at the duo's antics.

* * *

"What's your ideal man Shizu-nee?"

Shizue stopped from her writing and looked at Takeshi. This was new. Young Yamamoto never asked any personal question and for once she heard it today.

After nearly two years of tutoring her boss's only son, working at the sushi shop and training her swordsmanship under the same person.

Yoshida Shizue was now at the end of her second year of middle school and by the next school session Takeshi will entered the same school. The raven haired girl would be in her third year then. Time really did move fast in her opinion.

"Shizue?"

Shizue snapped out from her mind wandering. "Huh? What's your question again Takeshi-kun?"

"Maa I'm just asking what is your ideal man Shizu-nee."

"Um, ideal man huh?" Shizue wondered while tapping her pen on her note book. Apparently that was her habit when in thinking. She then looked at Takeshi. "Why asking that?"

"I never see you with a guy around and can't help but wonder what kind of your boyfriend looks like."

"B-Boyfriend?" The girl stuttered.

"Yeah, you have one right?" Takeshi asked while staring at his blushing tutor.

"Huh? No!" Shizue nearly shouted but quickly calmed down when she noticed Tsuyoshi send a look at their direction. "Uh, no, currently I'm not into any kind of relationship." The girl answered with a faked cough. "I got many other things to worry about." She added under her breath.

"Really?"

"Seriously I don't want to repeat the same answer twice." Shizue deadpanned at the boy.

"So, what is your ideal man?"

"Uh…"

"So?"

The girl looked at very excited Takeshi. What had made this boy very excited from just a mere question? Shizue asked in her mind and she started forming an answer that could make the boy shut up. She remembered there was one time Takeshi urged her to measure his height. Well he was a growing up boy after all of course he would be excited about his growing rate.

"I think…I like taller guy?" Shizue answered without any much thought.

"Really?" The boy beamed happily. "Like...really?"

Shizue felt her fingers snapped the pen in her hand. "Are you done with that exercise Takeshi-kun?"

"Aw wait, wait ten minutes!"

Shizue rubbed her temple and sighed. Like usual she could hear Tsuyoshi's laugh after their small banter and after few days later she heard comment like too much milk in fridge from the man.

It wasn't her business thus she ignored it.

* * *

It was during the opening ceremony when Shizue heard the mocking laugh came from the first year rows. The laugh was so loud making almost everyone looked at the direction. Few second years joined the laugh and girls also giggling behind their hands.

"I hope Takeshi-kun is not involved with that." Shizue murmured softly and looked at the attention gained ground. She didn't find anyone resembled his boss's son but her eyes caught a brunette boy lying face first on the floor.

"That kid is the one my sis told me yesterday."

"The most clumsy one eh?"

"Seems like that."

"He is being called Dame-Tsuna."

"What really?"

"He is no good in everything."

"Wow, that's so pathetic."

"Yeah, right?"

Shizue simply stared at the boy who silently stood up and lined up with everybody while listening to those hushed voice came from her classmates. She quickly went back to her line when another voice hushed about the scary disciplinary committee came into the hall.

The ceremony went well for the whole day.

* * *

"I guess you can stop tutoring Takeshi at the moment Shizue," Tsuyoshi said as they closed the shop for the day.

Shizue looked at the man and shrugged. "Takeshi-kun seems doing well by now, so I don't really mind but, why so suddenly?"

"Ah, you're now in third year right? So do you have any preference in different high school than Namimori?"

"I see…" Shizue nodded understandingly. It seemed that her boss was worried about her future now. The girl smiled. "I really don't have anything in my mind so far." She paused. "But I'll let you know when I have one."

Tsuyoshi nodded and resumed cleaning the counter. The part timer simply eyed her boss and shrugged.

"Tsuyoshi-san?"

"Yes Shizue?"

"You got something in your mind?"

They stared at each other faces until the sushi owner scratched back of neck and laughed.

"Haha you caught me again Shizue haha," Tsuyoshi said.

"Well you are always so quiet when you worry about something."

"Yes, you're right." The man sighed in defeat. "Come here and have a seat." Tsuyoshi patted a chair beside him.

Shizue simply followed the request and looked at Tsuyoshi.

"Few months after this you're officially two years training under me."

"Yes master and I'm very grateful with your teaching."

"I really want to make you as my successor…"

A long pause. Shizue quickly got the idea. Her instructor really hoped that his son would inherit his swords style first and she was outsider, thus he always held back during their training.

"Is it Takeshi-kun right?"

"Haha, yes you're right but I wonder how long more I can wait…"

Currently they both did notice Takeshi was really happy and dedicated with his baseball. There wasn't any hint from the said boy about sword play and kendo.

"…"

"…"

Shizue couldn't take any more seriousness in their conversation. With a smile she opened her mouth. "The time will come soon I think, blood is thicker than water after all."

Tsuyoshi looked at his disciple and smiled.

"You really know when to cheer someone in dismay Shizue."

"Well I learned from the best," Shizue said and smiled warmly.

The elder Yamamoto laughed and it stopped once the main door was sliding opened.

"I'm home," Takeshi said and went into the shop which also their home entrance. The thirteen years old boy noticed his father and his tutor. "What are you guys talking about?"

Shizue slowly sat up and went to changing room. After a quick change of clothes and grabbing her bag and shinai, the girl went out from the room.

"I'll go now, thanks for today master," Shizue said and bowed at father and son before went to the door.

"W-Wait Shizu-nee, what about our tutoring session?" Takeshi asked the girl making the raven haired girl stopped and looked at him.

Tsuyoshi sat up and patted his son's shoulder. "Well, no more tutoring for you Takeshi. You're doing well by now."

"Aw…but I'm doing well because of Shizu-nee's teaching…" The boy said dejectedly.

Shizue simply slammed her palm on her face. "Come on Takeshi-kun, you're in middle school already. Grow up now brat and start being serious in your class…"

"Maa maa, I'll try that…maybe," Takeshi said with a grin.

"Don't maybe me Takeshi-kun!"

"Haha!"

"Don't laugh either!"

Tsuyoshi laughed softly and resumed his work behind the counter and enjoyed the exchange between his son and part timer.

Shizue no longer tutoring his boss's son but sometimes when Takeshi asked for some help she didn't mind giving hand to the boy.

* * *

Somehow Takeshi was gaining popularity among the students after few months of schools knowing that the former was joining the baseball club and Shizue was more than glad when the boy had his circle of friends. Surprisingly in his circle of friend there was the same boy who tripped over nothing during the opening ceremony, a foreign student from Italy, and a very enthusiastic boxer.

Starting from that moment, Takeshi hang around with his friends more and Tsuyoshi did tease her about missing his only son. Shizue shrugged it off and sometimes she felt annoyed when Takeshi's friends did some chaos in the shop. They had to close the shop early that day and she had to nurse his boss and son and her fellow coworker from food poisoning.

She really hated purple color by now.

There were more surprising events from time to time.

The raven haired girl didn't bother much as long as Takeshi didn't bother her with his silly questions anymore.

Until one day, Takeshi showed something pretty nifty about his baseball bat. Both of them were sitting in the living room as the junior was asking some help about his school works. Shizue had complied the request and while having a short break, Takeshi decided to show something to her.

"See! It becomes a katana!" The young Yamamoto said with a grin after swung his metal bat.

Shizue blinked at the discovery. "That's wonderful…"

"Right? I was amazed at it first."

"Yeah…amazing."

That night during cleaning and closing the shop Shizue smiled at Tsuyoshi.

"There's still hope in Takeshi, trust me shisho."

"Uh…yeah?" Tsuyoshi stared at his happy part timer.

* * *

Lots of thing had happened after that surprisingly discovery. One day Takeshi had entered the shop and had asked Shizue to prepare some lunch boxes, saying that he was going for a picnic with his circle of friends. Tsuyoshi gave his approval to the girl and Shizue quickly went into the family kitchen, preparing some rice balls and rice rolls. Her skills in the kitchen also got better and she could manage more edible food than rice ball only and she quite proud about it too.

The day ended when Takeshi went back home with injured left arm. Shizue cleaned the dried blood and rebandaged the arm while her boss babbling behind them. Takeshi just laughed for the whole time and promised to be more careful after this.

Shizue didn't ask the boy why the cut on his arm looked like an animal bite.

It might be just a dog from Takeshi's story.

* * *

Time went fast and Tsuyoshi more than glad after hearing Shizue's decision about her high school choice.

"I just can't leave here," Shizue said as she placed the cleaned plates on the rack. "Beside that, I really don't have anyone else here other than master and Takeshi-kun. You're like my real father to me." She added softly. "Thank you, Tsuyoshi-san."

"No, I'm the one who should say thanks. I'm glad you're the one who pick up the advertisement three years ago. If not, we might never meet and have this conversation."

"Ah…"

"I guess I'll teach you something very important today."

"Tsuyoshi-san?"

"I have decided about it long time ago. Seems like today is the day, no more delaying what I'm supposed to teach you years ago."

"But master, you want Takeshi-kun…"

"No Shizue, this is for your sake. You're like a daughter to me."

"Master…"

"Be ready."

"Yes, master!"

That day Shizue officially learned all styles from her master and she was no longer considered as his student anymore. No more master calling since that day.

They sat down on the dojo floor while having warm tea.

"Do you want to know why I decided to teach you Shizue?"

"Yes, Tsuyoshi-san."

"You have her determination."

"Her?" Shizue raised her eyebrow.

"My late wife, Takeshi's mother," Tsuyoshi said softly and stared at his cup of tea as if remembered the memories. "She was alone in this world, just like you. No relatives and living by her own self, she decided to take kendo as her defense form. I always felt awed when saw her determination and the last time I saw it before she went into the labour room."

A long pause. Tsuyoshi took a deep breath. "Takeshi is a good boy but he took too much after me and then few years later, I met you with the same determination."

"Oh…"

"And Takeshi seems very fond of you."

"He is too cheerful and careless."

"Well he is my son!"

"Yes, I know that and I still remember our panicked customer few years back. Seriously, he never comes back." Shizue sighed, remembering the event where Tsuyoshi waved his sharp knife around.

"Have you checked out what is Takeshi's height by now?"

"Why should I bother with it?"

"You would make a good wife for him," Tsuyoshi said with a grin.

Shizue got her answer that night and a chocked tea in her throat. She let the last topic slide away and never thought about it anytime soon. Her boss really knew how to make some jokes.

Takeshi was just a brat in her eyes after all.

There was no way she could fall to him.

* * *

"Thank you for today, Tsuyoshi-san, Matsuo-san," Shizue said to her boss and her fellow coworker after grabbing her things from changing room.

"Good work for today," Matsuo said and smiled at the raven haired girl.

Tsuyoshi simply eyed the reaction between his two workers and grinned when he heard the main door.

"I'm home," Takeshi said and entered the shop.

"Welcome back, Takeshi-kun," Shizue said and bowed slightly at her boss's son. "See you later."

"Ah…"

"Takeshi, why don't you go and walks Shizue to her home?"

"Huh? There is no need to do that…just go inside Takeshi-kun."

"I can walk with Yoshida-san, there's nothing to wo-"

"No Matsuo-kun, we still need to prepare for tomorrow," Tsuyoshi said cutting his worker and pulled Matsuo to cold room where they kept the fish. "Go Takeshi."

"Yes, captain!" Takeshi grinned and turned to Shizue.

The girl sighed and shrugged. "Man…I'm not fragile china…"

"Of course you're not Shizu-nee, let's go!"

* * *

They walked shoulder by shoulder in silent under the late evening sky. Shizue stared at the slowly darkened sky while thinking what kind of dinner she would have for the night.

Takeshi on the other hand was simply smiling while having the walk with both of his hands under his trouser pockets.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Haha, you first Shizu-nee," Takeshi said and grinned.

Shizue smiled and looked forward. "What I should make for my dinner today, Takeshi-kun? Any idea?"

"Wha…haha I thought you want to say something important Shizu-nee…haha."

"It is important, this is about my survival," The raven haired girl answered blankly and looked at his boss's son. "What do think I'm going to say?"

"Maa…I thought you want to say something about the next day…well…you see…uh…maa…well…"

Takeshi started rambling and Shizue looked up at the sky. There were few clouds.

Tomorrow would be a new session for school and they went to different school. Namely Namimori High and Namimori Middle.

"Well, good luck on your second year I guess?" Shizue said stopping Takeshi from his rambling.

"Haha, thanks Shizu-nee!"

The teenage girl smiled and they resumed their walk.

"So, you're going to high school tomorrow?"

"Of course I'm, why?"

"Then we will not in the same school anymore…"

"It's not like we are hanging out or something during school before, Takeshi-kun. You'll be just fine."

"Yeah and we will still meet at the shop right?"

"That's right."

"Good then."

They walked in silence once again until the raven haired boy opened his mouth.

"Um, Shizu-nee…"

"Yes?"

"What is your ideal man?"

"This question again?"

"Just answer me?"

"Hm...Oh we reach my place already. Later, Takeshi-kun." Shizue waved and quickly went up to the apartment building.

Takeshi simply waved back with a smile before went back to his place.

It was just fair in Shizue opinion since Takeshi didn't answer her dinner question.

* * *

Shizue sat silently at her place while waiting for their homeroom teacher came into the class. She opened a book and read the content silently while not bothering to join her classmates with chit chatting. After a few minutes, the class suddenly went into deathly silence. She raised her head and noticed a certain raven haired prefect at the door.

Hibari Kyoya slowly walked into the class and went to empty seat at the back.

Everyone went to their respective desk and sat down silently until their homeroom teacher came. Even the middle aged man was not comfortable with the situation thus he talked only important things; class representative, the schedule, clubs and sports clubs and finally he mentioning about partnering for assignment and project for the whole year.

Shizue could hear some soft murmur about no one would like to be Hibari's partner.

After few more explanation, their homeroom teacher left the partnering decision to his student and left the class. Following the teacher was everyone leaving Shizue and certain skylark.

Shizue, didn't want to stay much longer in the class, quickly collected her things and stopped once she heard a voice.

"Hey you."

"Huh?" Shizue looked around and found Hibari. "Y-Yes?"

"Let's make a deal here."

"Excuse me?"

At the end of the day, Shizue stayed still at her place while rubbing her temple. Somehow she got a headache after making some deal with Hibari. More like blackmail from Hibari's side making she couldn't refuse it. She really didn't want to lose her only income source at the moment.

They were partnering up for the whole year.

And their homeroom teacher was more than pleased after hearing from both of them. Their classmates too as they kept saying thanks to the raven haired girl.

* * *

True to her word; blood is thicker than water, one day Tsuyoshi patted Shizue's shoulder and gave a deep look at the girl.

"Starting from tomorrow please come to the dojo after school."

"Tsuyoshi-san?"

"Takeshi has taking the initiative." Her boss grinned.

"Ah, I see…" Shizue narrowed her gaze. "Seems like I'm getting a sparring partner now?"

Tsuyoshi laughed. "If he manages to defeat you. You're my first successor after all."

Shizue smiled and nodded silently.

* * *

She really enjoyed the shocked expression from Takeshi when she stepped into the training room and defeating the said teenage boy was really good medicine for her calling name these years.

The raven haired girl let out a satisfied sigh after another session of practicing with Takeshi lying on the floor once again.

"Haha, I never thought that you're this strong Shizu-nee…"

Shizue shrugged. "I'm not really strong; I'm just having more experience with kendo than you that's all. So I'm using every technique I know to hit you just now," she said and looked at her shinai. "But I can feel that, you're a talented one Takeshi-kun."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Haha I got a compliment from you Shizu-nee, I'm happy." Young Yamamoto grinned.

"…" Shizue stared at the now sat up boy flatly. She then looked at the outside, her stomach grumbled softly. "I guess I'll add strong guy as my ideal man then and can cook too," The girl said softly.

"What?"

"Nothing Takeshi-kun. Let's resume our training."

"O-Okay."

After few days of practicing, Shizue deemed Takeshi was ready enough when she was cornered and her shinai was thrown away.

"Damn…You're fast learner."

"Maa maa…thanks for your teaching Shizu-nee…"

"No, I really mean it."

"So I'm strong right?"

"Yes, you're…" Shizue trailed as she felt something weird from their conversation. Shrugging, she went picked up her shinai.

"Do you have any request for dinner? I'll cook for you as my thanks," Takeshi said with a grin.

Dusting her clothes, Shizue shook her head. "There is no need for you to do it. Next stage will come soon, be prepared Takeshi-kun."

"Next stage?"

"You ready son?" Tsuyoshi entered the training room.

"Dad!"

Shizue changed gaze with her boss, giving unsaid approval and nodded once before leaving the dojo. She felt a little bit bitter as this was her first lost with her junior.

Yamamoto Takeshi was a real talented person after all.

They were now having each other as sparring partner once Takeshi had learned all Shigure Souen styles.

* * *

Tsuyoshi kept shaking his head when Shizue had too many questions regarding on what actually had happened when she saw an injured Takeshi one day.

"Why Tsuyoshi-san? Why we can't ask him what actually happened?"

"He got his own reason I guess."

Shizue huffed. "At least he won in what ever fight he is involved."

"That I can't agree more!" Tsuyoshi grinned as he served another plate of sushi to the celebrating group.

Shizue smiled fondly as she looked at the happy group of Takeshi's circle of friends in the shop.

"At least there is no purple dish around this time," Shizue said softly and resumed her work.

Few days later, she met with worried Tsuyoshi.

Apparently Takeshi was not coming home for two days already.

* * *

Shizue didn't have any idea what exactly had happened. She was reaching the training dojo when her surrounding suddenly filled with pink smoke. Lots of pink smoke. When she opened her eyes, her surrounding had been changed. There wasn't any tree and dojo in front of her but a weird clothing man with sword in his hand and lots of pipes around them. And the air also felt wet. The ground was filled with ankle height water.

"Time travel huh," The man said making the raven haired girl looked at him.

Shizue blinked. "Time travel?"

"Shizu-nee!"

Turning around, Shizue's eyes widened as she met with her junior who was missing few days ago. He was carrying an unconscious woman on his back. "Takeshi!"

"Then, I shall finish you here, cloud swordswoman."

With fast movement, grabbing her sword from her bag, Shizue managed to block Genkishi's sword with her own. The girl clenched her teeth. Their power difference was too much and she just barely defended herself.

"Shizue!"

"Just shut up Yamamoto Takeshi…you got lots of things to be explains after this," The raven haired girl hissed and pushed the man before taking few step back jumps. She eyed her shaky hands before looked at the weird man again. This is not good, I'm not good enough to fight this man, and he is so strong and scary…damn scary! His killing intent far worse than Tsuyoshi-san! But I can't lose here! Shizue said in her mind. I can't lose here when I already found Takeshi!

"Your first real fight I assume."

"…" Shizue narrowed her gaze.

"Shizue!" Takeshi shouted her name once again.

"Shut up!"

"Then I shall make this your last too," Genkishi said before dashed towards the first year of high school.

A strong defense move but not strong enough when Genkishi was your opponent. Shizue noted that knowledge in her mind. She could felt her back had hit hard one of those large pipes before fell down on watery floor. Shizue barely heard Takeshi's voice as black slowly consuming her view.

Man…I hate being weak…

* * *

Shizue slowly opened her eyes and noted another changes of the scenery. She noticed there were other people beside her and instantly she knew most of them.

"Takeshi-kun's friends." She murmured softly as she noted the silver haired teenage boy, Gokudera Hayato and…an older version of Sasagawa Ryohei?

Ignoring her confusion, she then noted the unconscious Takeshi and quickly went to him. Her back was sore and she ignored it at the moment. She eyed the boy and noticed new scratches that she never saw before. Did he fight that man after I lost? Shizue wondered silently. Noting that the other slowly waking up, Shizue stood up and her eyes met with Hibari's gaze.

"Hibari, you're here too?"

"Hn, just recently."

"Oh…"

"Yoshida-san!" Another voice greeted making Shizue looked at the one who called her.

"Kusakabe-san?" The teenage girl blinked at the adult.

Kusakabe nodded gravely. "I'll explain everything later, Yoshida-san."

"Okay…" Shizue said softly as she glanced at still unconscious Takeshi.

Apparently they were in the future and being used as motivation material for the so called Vongola guardian to get stronger didn't give any good impression on Shizue. She sulked silently far enough from the other after they had been released from the giant cylindrical tube. Takeshi was still unconscious and Kusakabe had removed the former to the stretcher bed. There was too much drama and too much knowledge trying to enter her brain. The noises from those kids were not helping. She needed some space to do some thinking.

Or not, when someone suddenly pulled her into tight hug.

"I'm glad you're okay…"

"Huh…Takeshi-kun, stop hugging me." Shizue said as she noted that the boy in front of her was nearly at the same height as her. There was no one could reach her height at the moment unless certain someone and she believed that person was still not waking up.

"Don't want to…" Takeshi mumbled softly.

Without wasting any moment, Shizue quickly landed a sharp punch on Takeshi's stomach making the latter released the hug.

"Ow! That's hurt, Shizu-nee!"

"Serves you right." The raven haired girl snorted and looked at the others who were focusing at their direction. She narrowed her gaze and turned away looking at her junior. "Takeshi-kun, we will talk later."

"Uh…maa…uh…okay." The young Yamamoto nodded hesitantly.

Once they reached the outside, Kusakabe patted Shizue's shoulder mentioning to follow him not the group. Hibari was already ahead in front of them. Raising her eyebrows, Shizue nodded and simply followed the adult leaving the group without bothering saying good bye or anything.

She didn't really know them much other than Takeshi.

* * *

"So this is my room?" Shizue asked as her eyes scanned the place.

"Yes Yoshida-san, this is your place when you're doing your mission. You are still staying at your own house when there's no work from here." Kusakabe explained.

"Mission?"

"I'll explain it soon. Please take some rest first."

"Sure, thank you Kusakabe-san."

"You're welcome, Yoshida-san."

The door closed softly and Shizue rested on the bed in the room. Slowly her hand rubbed her back and she hissed as she felt the bruise on few places. Her eyes caught a small box of first aid nearby.

"So, this is the future huh," She said and looked at stack of papers on nearby desk, noting the dates and years.

Her eyes then caught an envelope with her own name on it. Particularly to her past self meant that herself right now. With shaky hands, Shizue picked up the envelope and tore it open.

It was from her future self.

And everything she needed to know was inside it; about boxes, rings and flames.

Except for her other job than being a teacher at Namimori Middle and The Vongola thing.

She couldn't wait for Kusakabe's explanation and Takeshi as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again, wow I never thought that there will be anyone who follow and favorite this story and this makes me very happy. So thanks a lot to those who are following and favorite this. I can't thank enough.**

 **And thanks to the one and only review there…thanks a lot to SmilingLoon and yeah I'm updating soon XD**

 **So…about two shots thing, waahhh I really can't do it T^T**

 **Then it will be like three shots XD**

 **Not more than three I promise. The draft is already ready anyway heheh.**

 **Saa…let's move on with the story now XD**

 **Title: Where there is cloud, there will be rain.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar…sighhh**

Shizue walked along the hallway while mesmerizing the surrounding. It was an underground base but the structure was made with a touch of Japanese traditional home material. The wooden floor and paper sliding door did give calm sensation while being far below from the ground. The raven haired girl reached certain door that Kusakabe had mention to her to come once she had done resting.

The first year of high school quickly did some cleaning and applying some ointment on her bruises in order to learn the truth sooner than later. She also surprised when she found a full set of clean clothes that fitted her well. It seemed like her future self really prepared for this.

Shizue opened the door and realized there were two people in the room. Kusakabe smiled warmly and nodded once as a gesture for her to come in. Hibari was staring at the tatami floor with bored expression.

"Sorry I'm late," Shizue said and took a seat in front of Hibari as there was a cushion prepared there.

"It's fine Yoshida-san. We're just arrived too." Kusakabe nodded.

"Explain Kusakabe," Hibari said indifferently.

Kusakabe faked a cough and started his explanation.

The news was not really a surprised anymore. Shizue had already accepted the idea that she was in the future and the question on missing son of her boss also answered but the next information was a real surprise. She never knew that besides working as an art teacher at Namimori Middle, she was also a talented hitman and working under Hibari's tutelage.

It seemed that their partnering from high school had extended to the future.

Onto the next topic, Kusakabe fished out something from his suit.

"So this is a storage box left by your future self and these two are your weapon boxes." Kusakabe showed three boxes; two with purple and spiral design as its frame and the other one were in blue and had wave design on it. "I picked it up from the ground nearby your unconscious body before."

"Oh…" Shizue wondered and eyed the box with interest.

"She mentioned that Kyo-san will open the storage box with his flame." The adult explained and looked at the prefect. "Kyo-san?"

"Hn." Hibari grab the purple storage box and injected the cloud flame into it. The box shattered.

Shizue stared the process with curiosity and received two rings from the prefect.

"These are mine?"

"Yes, you do posses two flames but your main affinity is cloud flame." The adult paused and looked at the blue ring. "You only use the rain flame in order to use the Shigure Souen style."

"I see."

The raven haired girl stared at the blue gem ring deeply.

"So, a hitman huh," Shizue said softly and smirked slightly. "That's sounded pretty cool."

"W-Well your future self really did well, Yoshida-san."

"Hn, good to hear that we are having a capable member." Hibari paused and smirked. "Though, I never know that you play with swords."

Shizue shrugged. "Now you know Hibari."

"Hn." Hibari sat up and walked to the door.

"Kyo-san?"

"I'm going to take some nap." Glancing at the only girl in the room, Hibari snorted slightly. "Aren't you going to do some clearing with your herbivore that we're done here?"

Shizue looked up at the prefect blankly. "I don't have any pet."

"Yoshida-san, Kyo-san didn't mean it like that, he means Yamamoto Takeshi," Kusakabe explained.

Realization came to Shizue. She almost forgot that the prefect did have weird vocabulary when pointing to people around. "Ah…I'll do it later. I need some time to think," She said and Hibari left the room.

"Then, I'll leave you here."

"Thank you Kusakabe-san."

"You're welcome Yoshida-san."

The door closed softly and Shizue looked down onto her lap. There were two rings with purple and blue gems and two boxes with same respective colors.

After a while, the first year of high school, pulled out the letter from her future self.

"The ring will lit with your dying will flame from strong resolution." Shizue eyes narrowed. "Resolution?"

* * *

Shizue noticed Hibari once she entered the same room they had the talk yesterday. Casually sat down on the cushion in front of the prefect, the girl opened her mouth.

"Hibari, show me how you lit your ring."

"…" Hibari raised his hand and a purple flame instantly lit from his Vongola ring.

"…"

"…"

"Thank you." The girl bowed slightly and left the room. Looking at Hibari wasn't really helped. Frustrated, she walked back to her room but stopped once she met Kusakabe who had just stepped out from the other room.

"Kusakabe-san, can I ask something?"

"Sure Yoshida-san."

"I know that we need resolution thing to light the ring, but do you know what mine resolution is?"

Kusakabe laughed softly and stopped instantly once he realized something. He then looked at Shizue with serious gaze.

"I think I missed out some important news from you."

"What is it?"

"But, I think we should talk about it later, I just got an information that you guys are going to go back to the past this evening."

"Really?"

"Yes, please wait here while I'm going to fetch Kyo-san."

"O-Okay…"

Shizue looked at her hand with the rings. She could wait about it then. Going back was the priority at the moment.

* * *

Shizue looked at the group of Takeshi's friends and scowled silently as she noticed there were kids and they were loud especially the afro kid. She really didn't like them right on the first sight. There were also three girls which she knew one of them; the school idol Sasagawa Kyoko. The girl smiled at her direction and Shizue simply nodded back. Looking away, the first year of high school sighed. She was never a real social people. Only few she was friendly around that she could count with her fingers. As she silently sulked, Shizue noticed a concern gaze came from certain brunette boy.

"I hope you're okay Yoshida-senpai. I heard that you…"

"Oh, no worries, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern Sawada-kun." The senior waved her hand and smiled slightly.

"Um, you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna said with a smile.

Shizue nodded. "Tsuna-kun then."

"Um…"

"Yes?"

"Ah…"

Within a blink, they were back at the present time.

Shizue quickly took notice that Hibari left the group once they arrived after changing glance from each other followed by a girl with weird hairstyle. As surreal that they travelled from present to future and back to present, watching the girl left by turning into mist wasn't really shocking anymore. Her eyes then caught Takeshi's gaze. Surprisingly the boy had very deep gaze as if he was in very deep thinking.

"Shizu-nee, wanna come in together?" Takeshi offered after a long silent.

The older one simply nodded and they went into the shop together once Takeshi said goodbye to the group.

Tsuyoshi instantly scolded his son once they stepped into the shop and nodded at Shizue making the girl confused for a moment. Apparently she didn't leave the present too long compared to Takeshi that was her conclusion.

Next thing that made the girl more confuse than she already was Takeshi's longing gaze towards his father as if the man was no longer alive…

Grabbing the boy's wrist, Shizue quickly entered the house part after giving an apology gaze to her boss. Tsuyoshi nodded understandingly before focusing at his work.

"Don't take too long Shizue, I need some hands here," Tsuyoshi said with light laugh.

"Sure boss!"

Releasing the hold harshly, Shizue stared at Takeshi indifferently.

"Explain, now."

"Shizu-nee?" Takeshi blinked innocently.

"I'm not blind Yamamoto Takeshi. What do you know about the future? What had happened?"

"Ah…" The boy averted his gaze.

"Look at me Yamamoto Takeshi." Shizue commanded.

The boy released a sigh before focusing at his father's part timer. "O-Okay…sorry, it's just…I just don't know how to say it."

"Is it about Tsuyoshi-san, am I right?"

"Y-Yeah…about dad…"

"Try me."

"He was no longer alive at the future…" Takeshi said softly. "He was killed by Millefiore."

"…"

"…"

It was a shocking truth as there was no doubt in Takeshi's eyes but solemn and regret. Shizue looked down to her feet and gasped softly.

"I'm sorry…Takeshi-kun…"

"No, don't say that Shizu-nee. Your future self keep saying that and I don't want to hear that from you too."

"But…but…" Shizue gulped her saliva and stared at the tatami floor. What I was doing that time? She asked internally.

"Just go back and rest okay, I'll help dad today." Takeshi said and patted the raven haired girl's shoulder.

"O-Okay…" The girl nodded slowly and shrugged. Now she understood why Takeshi had invited her together. The boy was scared.

Her body moved itself and the last thing she knew before went back to her place was she hugged Takeshi from behind and murmured softly. "I'm always here, for you."

That night both of her rings emitted purple and blue flames. Shizue knew what her resolution was.

 _I want to protect my family._

It seemed like Kusakabe was spared from giving the news.

* * *

Shizue was day dreaming while listening to the teacher at the front. Apparently they were in the middle of theory class for chemistry. Before the school bell rang, their teacher had mentioned about practical class for the subject. She groaned internally and pulled out her phone from her skirt pocket.

'Tomorrow, 9 am, chemistry lab, chapter 5, lab sheet no 3'

After done typing the message and pressed the send button, she sighed.

The phone vibrated.

'Ok'

Another sigh was released and Shizue looked at the empty seat. She really didn't have any idea why that absent prefect really loved to hang around Namimori Middle.

As long as he came and did the work, she really wouldn't complain anything.

* * *

Shizue was on her way out from Takesushi, when Yamamoto rushed into the shop.

"Hey, what's the rush Takeshi?" Tsuyoshi asked his son.

Shizue looked at the young teenager, waiting for answer but instead of that, they got a question.

"Um, do you two remember about one customer who sat at that corner yesterday?" The younger Yamamoto asked and pointed at certain corner of the counter.

"There are just too many people sat there Takeshi-kun." Shizue slowly shook her head.

"Haha, Shizue's right." Tsuyoshi nodded.

"Um, dad, Shizu-nee…he is the one who have a monkey?"

"Huh?"

"I don't really remember much…" Tsuyoshi tried to remember.

"Sorry Takeshi-kun, but I need to go now."

Shizue quickly left the shop and went to her next destination, Namimori-Middle.

* * *

While walking inside the building, the raven haired girl noticed a small figure with red Chinese style clothes who was running and jumping at high speed. Their eyes caught each other but the teenage girl simply resumed her walk to certain room in the building. After a knock, Shizue entered the discipline committee room and found no one inside. She frowned.

"Where is he?"

"Sorry, got some business with herbivors."

Shizue jumped a bit at the voice behind her and turned around facing Hibari. Sighing, the girl went further into the room with Hibari went to his desk.

"Well, let's do the work now." She waved few papers in her hand.

"Hn."

Shizue really didn't like the group work but as long as Hibari did his part she didn't mind much.

And they were passing it with the highest score in their class making the girl more than pleased.

Their classmates didn't bother to ask how that happened. Same with their teachers since Hibari always showed up during practical class, tests and quizzes and during the other important occasion too.

Shizue enjoyed her high school more and more as long as everything went well.

It seemed that partnering with the prefect wasn't that bad.

She got to keep her part time work.

Hibari got to keep the Namimori-Middle peace.

And they kept their grade as well.

It was a win-win situation for both sides after all.

* * *

Shizue was cleaning the tables when Takeshi approached her.

"Shizu-nee, can we have a talk after you're done?"

"Sure."

"Meet at dojo?" The young Yamamoto grinned.

"Uh okay?"

"Cool." Takeshi waved the girl cheerfully and left the shop after saying goodbye to his father.

Shizue blinked at the closed entrance and looked at her boss.

"What's wrong with him this time?" The girl asked.

Tsuyoshi shrugged and smiled. "Just go and listen to him Shizue, you're done with that right?"

"Yeah, then see you tomorrow Tsuyoshi-san."

"Thanks for the work, Shizue."

Shizue smiled and left the shop once she changed her clothes. Slowly she walked to the dojo while enjoying the late evening sky. The girl wondered if the future had the same sky.

Once she entered the gate to the training building, she noticed Takeshi was waving at her direction. Shizue smiled and nodded before she went to the boy.

"So, what are we going to talk about Takeshi-kun?" The first year of high school asked as she took a seat beside the raven haired boy.

"Takeshi."

"Excused me?"

"No more kun please, we know each for how long already…This talk is long overdue."

"Ah…I don't know may be more than five years?" Shizue suggested while staring at the trees around the dojo's ground.

"Haha, I guess so, so please just call me Takeshi."

"Fine. I'll call you Takeshi."

"Cool and…"

"Yes?"

"Can I call you Shizue?"

"…"

"Can I?"

"Why?"

"Um…it's just when you appeared and switched with your future self, it seemed right to call your name."

"It was life and death situation Takeshi." Shizue deadpanned and shuddered at the memories.

"Yeah but…it feels that we are much closer to each other when…I call you Shizue. Your future self also call me without any honorific."

Shizue instantly looked at her side where his boss son sat. She blinked and stared at Takeshi's face. It seemed like that once a kid she tutored was already grew up into fine young teenage boy. She also noted that Takeshi was getting taller and noticed a light blush on his cheek before turning away. She felt her face was getting warmer. The girl sighed softly and patted her cheek. She wondered if she caught fever or anything similar. Back to the issue in her hand, she formulated a good reply as she also in need of answers of her many unasked questions.

"Fine, I get it but I want something in exchange."

"Haha, what's it?"

"Tell me everything about your involvement and Vongola…everything you know."

"That huh?" Takeshi scratched his cheek.

"Can you?" Shizue dared and smiled a bit.

"Uh…I really don't want to involve you in this but…your future self is already deep in it…okay, I'll tell everything I know." The young teenage shrugged.

"Good…"

After explaining everything he knew, Shizue more than pleased with the knowledge she gained that evening. Her future self did help Takeshi with his sword play by drilling the basic as well as became sparring partner and went together to the Melone base before she changed place with her past self. She also understood more why she did join Hibari and kept everything in silent while having a normal life outside.

She was simply enjoying her solitude and helped when needed. Hibari really didn't like crowd thus it was always either her or Kusakabe went to the Vongola in his place unless Tsuna summoned the perfect personally. It seemed that their partnering really do wonder till ten year later.

And Tsuyoshi was killed when both future Takeshi and Shizue were out from Namimori. Hibari was far too late when the event had happened.

Shizue closed her eyes and released a shaky sigh.

Tsuyoshi was more like a father to the girl.

But they were at present right now and they could prevent that.

"So, that's it…Shizue?"

"Yes, you can call me Shizue, Takeshi."

"Cool!"

"And do you still think those mafia thing is a game, Takeshi?"

"Haha…actually, I'm not really sure about that anymore Shizue." Takeshi laughed.

"Just follow your heart Takeshi. Serious thing not really suit you."

"Haha, yes Shizue. Thanks, this is why I like about you; always calming down my panic self."

"I'm not really doing anything." Shizue shrugged and snorted softly.

That night, Shizue stared at her phone with confused gaze.

'Going back to the future tomorrow, don't late'

'Where?'

'Namimori shrine, 6 a.m'

'Ok'

* * *

Hibari was already at the shrine when Shizue arrived. Nearby the prefect was a purple cylindrical weapon in Shizue's eyes. The girl stared at the device in calculating gaze before went to Hibari.

"What's that?"

"Ten year bazooka."

"Wow?"

"There's instruction there."

"Oh?"

Shizue went to the purple thing and looked at the paper. True to Hibari's words there were instruction and the device name on a piece of paper tucked under it. The girl read the content and looked at Hibari.

"So, you want me to shoot you with this?"

"Hn, faster is better. I don't want crowding with those herbivors."

"Uh, sure…" Shizue picked up the bazooka and aimed at the prefect. "Ready?"

"Hn, and don't forget to shoot yourself." Hibari said and stood still in front of the aimed weapon.

"Right…" The girl drawled and pulled the trigger.

They were back to the future. Irie and Spanner greeted their arrival and they waited for the other to come. It took quite time and waiting was no fun when they really couldn't do much around. The girl decided to look around the deserted area and checked on her rings once again. She enjoyed the harmony of both cloud and rain flames on her hand until she heard someone approached her from behind.

"Hn, you do well."

"Thanks," Shizue said and stopped the process once she noticed the presence of pink smokes around them.

They looked at one by one of the middle school group came. Takeshi then noticed the raven haired girl and grinned.

The said boy ran to the girl. "I thought you never came since I forgot to tell you about this, haha."

"Well I'm here already. Hibari told me last night."

"Hibari did?"

"Yeah, basically I'm working under him so it's normal for a boss to inform his subordinate right?" The sophomore of high school crossed her arms and scanned her surrounding boringly. Her eyes then caught certain girl with pony tail whom was carrying a ridiculous size of backpack.

"Ah…yeah…" Takeshi eyed the prefect at corner of his eyes.

Tsuna and his small tutor came last and his relieved look was not escaped from both Hibari and Shizue. While the prefect ignored the look Shizue nodded at the young boss as acknowledgement gesture.

They were back to the future. Shizue was shocked at the weird revelation from their enemy.

The white haired man with pale skin like an albino was the Millefiore boss.

Man in lava bath and the sudden lost of more than half of Melone base.

It was indeed very adventurous even though they weren't moving at all.

Shizue and Kusakabe followed Hibari silently, leaving the group of Vongola once they were out to the ground.

* * *

Another day in the future, Shizue decided to leave the foundation base for a walk. Kusakabe showed the way out and mentioned about the curfew making the girl raised her eyebrows in surprised.

"So, I'm supposed to come back here before nine?"

"Yes."

"It has been a long time since my last curfew."

"I'm sorry Yoshida-san but since you're from past we don't want any casualty…"

Shizue nodded. "I'm aware." The girl smiled. "Don't worry I'll be back before that."

Kusakabe smiled and nodded before leaving the raven girl at the entrance.

The town had changed but not that noticeable. The old shops were still there and few new additions around making the small shopping district livelier compared to the ten years previously. All in all, everything was still similar here and there. Except for the now closed certain sushi shop.

The girl felt her heart clenched at the revelation.

Shizue decided to have a stop at the training dojo owned by Yamamoto's family. She scanned the building and satisfied with the cleanliness and the kept well plants around. It seemed that even though the older Yamamoto was no longer around, the place was still in kept.

Shizue made the guess; it might be the future Takeshi since he was the rightful owner after his father. After practicing few moves, Shizue pulled out her purple box weapon.

"Let's see, what is in here," The raven haired girl said and lit her cloud ring before feed the flame into the box.

Her eyes met with cute squirrel with very bushy tail and she nearly squealed at the cuteness. The now named squirrel was already on her right shoulder when Shizue decided to open the next box.

"Okay, Spiral now we will open this box," Shizue said with a grin. She was excited.

Her next box was containing a penguin. An empire penguin.

She named it King since it had this very proud and stiff look but the creature was a real softie when the girl decided to pat his head.

After worked out each functions and trained a little bit more, Shizue satisfied with the outcome. Apparently Spiral the cloud squirrel was good for defense using its tail and very good in multiplying their amount too. Their attack were pretty hurtful and brutal too when their amount was too much. Never stay on bad side of Spiral, Shizue concluded. The bite was very dangerous.

She would suggest it to Hibari if he ever mentioned about biting her anytime soon and revenge was pretty sweet. Shizue smirked at her thought.

While Spiral was very elusive and cute, Shizue simply favored King more than the cloud squirrel. The penguin didn't do much but providing the rain stage as well as ice. She really loved that and she now saw the effect of that water with Shigure Souen Style.

Shizue also understood the battle field she was in when she first time transported to the future.

* * *

Shizue was walking out from the dojo when she met with Takeshi.

"Haha fancy meeting you here Shizue!" The middle school student greeted.

"I should say the same to you Takeshi. So what's up?" Shizue smiled as she closed the dojo door.

Takeshi grinned and stopped in front of Shizue. "Well, we're walking around Namimori and we went different ways after venturing around shopping district. Then we went to school and after that I decided to check this place so here I'm."

"Oh…" Shizue nodded and checked on her shoes. She was ready to leave the premises.

"So, where're you going next?"

"I want to go to my place."

"Can I follow?"

Shizue eyed Takeshi and after didn't see any other intent from the latter, she nodded. She was very personal person and really didn't like someone else to enter her safe place. Seemed that they were now in the future, the raven haired girl decided it would be fine today.

In all honesty, she was scared to go there alone.

Because her future self did mentioned in the letter that she was already a married woman in that timeline.

And never mentioned who was the husband.

Shizue was curious but really didn't want to know about it.

Today would be an exception.

She was going to face it and accept everything lay in front of her.

* * *

"Whoah, you have really nice place Shizue," Takeshi said as he entered the apartment.

"Thanks," Shizue said softly as she frantically scanning the house surrounding. "Please make yourself comfortable."

The girl wondered why there wasn't anyone around the house.

So far, she only saw few pairs of men shoes at the entrance as well as the slippers. No pictures around, just plants and flowers drawing that she never saw before were on the wall now. The girl decided that might be come from her work as art teacher.

After wandering enough around the house, Shizue didn't manage to learn who her future spouse was but she knew that they were living at that place. The presence of kitchen utensils and other equipment like toothbrush and towels were enough as indicator. The raven haired girl also checked on her own bedroom only to found that it had became a small study. Nothing too personal was inside the room making the high schooler a little bit disappointed. The only room left unchecked was the main bedroom. The girl looked around for certain someone and met with red face Takeshi who was sitting in the living room.

"Takeshi? Are you okay?"

"H-Huh? Haha y-yeah."

"Really? You look red."

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. It's just getting hotter here."

Shizue slapped her face. "Sorry, I forgot to switch on the fan."

"Haha you're very funny, Shizue." Takeshi grinned and relaxed on the sofa.

"Tch, laugh all you want."

"Haha, you're very cute Shizue."

"What?"

"You look distressed and it is cute. What's the matter Shizue? Are you searching for something?"

Shizue decided to brush off the cute comment and answered the other question.

"I want to know who…"

"Who?" Takeshi raised his eyebrows.

"Whoismyfuturehusband?"

"H-Huh?" Takeshi blinked few times processing the question and looked away. "I'm not sure about that…sorry Shizue." He muttered softly.

The high school student waved her hands frantically. "N-no! It's okay. It's nothing to worry about Takeshi. S-Sorry for asking."

"Shizue?"

"Y-Yes?"

"What will you do if you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to hate him?"

"Eh? Why?"

"If he didn't meet your expectation…"

Shizue frowned. "Why I'm going to hate him since we are already married? I must love him that much to have him as my future husband. Damn expectation can go down the drain."

Takeshi laughed at her answer.

Shizue decided to never enter the main bedroom and never bothered about her future partner anymore. Their walked back was still silent except that certain baseball player was in very good mood.

The girl ignored the cheerful Takeshi since the boy was always in happy mood.

* * *

A sudden visit from certain long white haired man with attached sword on his left hand to her room nearly startled Shizue who was in the middle of cleaning her sword.

"You're taking care of your sword like your soul. I don't really like to interrupt that but hurry up and pack, we're going somewhere." The man said.

"Ah, isn't it nice to introduce yourself first rather than ordering around?"

"Voiii! Tch! Squalo from Varia," Squalo said and groaned. "Hurry up, that brat did tell you everything right?"

Shizue snorted and nodded. She did remember what Takeshi had told her. Squalo was his first ever opponent during their ring battle.

"Fine, give me five minutes."

* * *

Training with Squalo was fun and adventurous in Shizue opinion. It also gave some refreshed mood since Shizue only had Takeshi as her training partner so far. Squalo was someone new to her and she was glad that she followed him into the forest for the training. The man was very experienced and got handful of tactics under his sleeves. The girl was having her rest while Takeshi and Squalo engaged in not so friendly spar.

Shizue noticed that Squalo didn't fight harshly when they were fighting together unlike Takeshi and him.

"Maybe it just boys thing."

They were sitting around the camp fire when Squalo lectured about Takeshi's attitude towards his dedication of sword.

"Take Yoshida as an example brat!"

"What about me?"

"There is no doubt you dedicated your life on that."

Shizue looked at her sheathed katana solemnly and smiled.

"This is my mother's last present to me…as if she knew that…" She muttered softly before decided to leave the fire and washing her face at nearby river.

The girl was glad there wasn't no one had followed her and seeing her crying.

Or she just missed certain someone behind few trees at her back.

* * *

The choice battle was unfair and Shizue really didn't like that Byakuran guy. He was freaky and she hated his voice. Yuni was too good in person and that freaky white guy was insane.

The teenager never thought that she would really like to stomp on certain someone that bad.

They were on the run and somehow were back at Namimori and Shizue was stopped from following Kusakabe and Hibari by a strong grasp on her upper arm.

"Takeshi?"

"Don't go."

"Huh?"

"You spent your time at their base far too long."

"It's not just theirs, it's ours."

"Haha, well just come to our place this time?"

Shizue sighed. "Fine, it is connected anyway."

Takeshi led Shizue around the base until the girl bored and wanted to go back to her room. But her walk was halted when certain young boss came to them.

"We're going back to the past again," Tsuna said with serious expression.

"Oh?" Shizue raised her eyebrows.

"Another trip back huh?" Takeshi grinned.

* * *

"Supernatural phenomenon!" Gokudera said with surprise and Shizue couldn't agree more.

Stood in front of them was a certain person who was founder of the Vongola few hundred years ago.

Shizue decided this was no longer her matter and she would resume her life normally until they were going back to the future.

She really didn't want to dealing with any ghostly appearance.

* * *

Tsuyoshi was done filleting the fish for today business when Shizue came into the shop.

"Shizue, I thought you want have today as your free day?"

"Ah, about that yes and I just stop here to buy some lunch."

"Haha miss my sushi Shizue? Or do you miss someone here?"

"Tsuyoshi-san!"

"Well, Takeshi is at the dojo. He is working hard and will surpass you anytime soon if you neglect your training."

"Actually, I want to go there too…"

"Haa that's good."

"But later since Takeshi is there now."

"Eh?"

Shizue laughed softly as she received the packed food she had ordered from Tsuyoshi.

"I need to go to school first actually, got some group work to settle fast."

"Haha right, good luck in your study Shizue."

"Thanks Tsuyoshi-san."

* * *

Shizue was collecting their work when Hibari decided to have a cup of coffee in his office. The perfect offered a mug to the raven haired girl and she accepted it with gratitude.

It was rare to have Hibari acting nice.

They sat drinking in silent until Shizue placed down her empty mug on the coffee table.

"Thanks for the coffee and the work too."

"Hn."

"I'll message you again if anything comes up," Shizue said as she sat up.

"Wait."

"Hibari?"

"You have questions, right?"

Shizue blinked before sighed and sat down. "Yes."

"I'm free and can answer anything of your curiosity."

The girl chuckled softly.

"I shall never waste this opportunity then."

Hibari smirked.

"Why do you call me by my name?"

"Because, you're no herbivore Yoshida Shizue."

"Ah…"

"You're a carnivore but stayed hidden."

Shizue laughed softly.

"Maybe it is because that I'm living alone."

The perfect simply nodded once, agreeing with the fact.

"We should spar sometimes."

"That will be fun."

"I'll show you what fun is."

Shizue laughed softly and cursed silently. What she had done now? Promising a spar with Namimori demon?

* * *

Tsuyoshi was preparing a lunch box and gestured Shizue to follow him.

"Tsuyoshi-san?"

"Come with me for a while."

"Sure."

It was raining heavily outside. They went to the dojo under the same umbrella and found that Takeshi was practicing his moves. The said boy stopped and grinned at his father and his father part timer.

Shizue noticed the grin was half hearted and decided to stay quiet and went to the toilet after asking for an excuse. She knew Tsuyoshi was going to have some talk with son, seeing the dull expression from the young Yamamoto.

The girl was shocked when she came back as there was no Tsuyoshi around but a blond haired baby and Takeshi.

"Uh…"

"Hey Shizue, this is Colonello my tutor."

"Haa yeah right…I saw you before."

Colonello nodded as knowing gesture and focused at Takeshi again.

"Use your time to think about it," The baby said and left the dojo.

Shizue walked to Takeshi and sat down in front of the troubled boy.

"I'm not going to say anything about your expression or anything related, but where is Tsuyoshi-san?"

"Dad? He went back to the shop already."

"What?" The girl's eyes widened and she hastily stood up. "I gotta go too then."

"Just stay here Shizue," Takeshi said softly.

"But…"

"Please…"

The senior between two sighed and shrugged.

"Fine…but I want few pieces of that," Shizue pointed at the lunchbox content and looked away when Takeshi looked at her questioningly. "I'm skipping my lunch today." The girl mumbled in shy.

"Haha, sure you can Shizue! There is a lot in here, we can share!"

Shared food was far tastier and Takeshi's mood lightened a bit.

Whatever the ordeal Takeshi had faced that night, it seemed that he managed it so far. The baseball star player was now smiling happily and both his father and Shizue pleased at the outcome.

* * *

Last Shizue checked, she was still at present time, next she was in the future, then they were on the run and now they were fighting with six funeral wraths.

It had happened too fast in Shizue opinion but who was she to complain. Their future was in wrecked and they had to change it somehow.

The key was to stop that Byakuran from having collection whatever set they had talk about.

The fight was brutal, since they used the flames and much weird weapon boxes.

Shizue used some help from her cloud squirrel as defense wall but it didn't work much.

Tsuna gave them the real surprised and they met with his ghost ancestor once again.

The raven haired girl really needed a good deep sleep after those entire thing ended.

Everything went fine after Byakuran's fall thanks to Tsuna's work and they went back to the present.

Shizue never knew who her future husband was.

And she was pleased there was no more time travelling after this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello hello, now this is the final installment for this story…yeah finally it's done!**

 **So…thanks for everything, support and favorite this story and sorry for everything too. Mainly because of those crappy grammars and very jumpy storyline…this is my downside after all…sigh…**

 **Anyway here is the last chapter…please enjoy it XD**

 **Title: Where there is cloud, there will be rain.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar…sighhh**

It was another normal day since they came back from the future.

Shizue was glad that now she was free from any weirdness around the group.

The first year of high schooler was reading a cooking magazine when her mobile phone rang. The girl sighed and picked up the small device answering the call once she recognized the caller. Shizue wondered what made her boss calling on her day off.

"Hello, Tsuyoshi-san."

"Wow it is really you Shizue! Haha hello!"

The girl felt her eyebrow twitched.

"Takeshi…what are you doing with your father's phone?"

"Haha, I'm just wondering how the feel is talking using mobile phone since I don't have one…"

"Now you know, later then Takeshi," Shizue said boringly and ready to hang up when she heard the boy shouted. Somehow she felt the boy was nearer as if he was around the place.

"Wait! Wait Shizue! Wait!"

"Okay, what now?"

"Are you free today Shizue?"

The girl checked around her place and scanned her notes and finished homework. Apparently she was really free for the whole day and the girl most likely would to spend the day by relaxing and acting lazy at home.

"No, I'm not free today." Shizue covered a yawn. She was really lazy today.

"Really? Well I'm in front of your place right now." Now that answered Shizue's question making the girl instantly sat up and stared at the closed door. She could hear the boy's voice from there.

"Huh? Do you bring your father's phone all the way here?"

"Haha yup!" Takeshi answered cheerfully.

"Just go back already, I'm not free to entertaining any visitor right now." Shizue already picked up her jacket and wore it. The girl was in no mood having another presence in her place.

"Aw…Haha I promised myself to behave."

"No, just go Takeshi." The girl grabbed her purse and placed it inside her short pocket.

"But I'm already here."

"Go to your friends, what their name again? Gokudera? Tsuna?"

"Wow you remember them!"

Shizue grabbed her set of keys before she went to the back door.

"Of course I remember them, with everything had happened…"

"Yeah but it is so fun right?"

The raven haired girl stared at her phone blankly. His boss's son was a real easy going type of person. She was already out from her place from the back door and walked casually to certain place she liked to spend without any bother. The girl noted certain baseball lover in front of her door and she quickly went down the stairs.

Knowing Takeshi, that boy might never budge himself from her door.

"Yeah it was, well see you later Takeshi."

"Haha hey wait Shizue, can you open the door?"

"Nope, I'm not at home."

"But I think…did you just go out using back door?"

"Just go home Takeshi," Shizue said quickly and cut the call. She shivered slightly at the very accurate deduction from the boy. It was scary.

The girl decided grocery shopping first before she went to the park to relax.

So much for having a calm and lazy day at home.

* * *

Shizue was reading a new magazine about fashion she bought earlier when it started raining. The girl cursed slightly and grabbed her bag of groceries before she took a cover under the large slide in the park.

"Man, I forgot about the evening weather for today. Now I miss my umbrella."

Staring at the pouring sky, the raven haired girl decided to resume her reading while waiting for the rain to stop. Her eyes didn't focus on her magazine too long when she caught a pair of mother and daughter whom running happily under the rain using a small umbrella as their cover. The view was very pleasant in Shizue'e eyes.

The girl smiled sadly and closed her magazine before hugging her legs. Resting her head on her knees, the raven haired girl stared at the road where the mother and daughter went.

"Aw, I miss you mom…how many years already since that day…"

Shizue didn't manage to mesmerized the memory too long when she noticed a pair of legs stopped in front of her. The girl raised her head and stiffened once she noticed the person. There stood certain baseball ace, wet from the rain.

"Takeshi…"

"Shizue…"

"Fancy seeing you here," Shizue said finally and chuckled softly. "Hey you're wet."

"I'm searching for you all these time and now I catch you," Takeshi grinned and crouched on the wet ground beside the girl. The boy had using his jacket to cover himself from the rain.

Shizue averted her gaze as she felt light blush formed on her cheek.

"I thought that I ask you to go back."

"Aw, don't act so cold Shizue."

"But it is cold right now," The girl said and looked up to the dark sky. "Wonder when this rain will stop."

The baseball idol also looked up to the sky and chuckled. He then looked at the girl and offered his free hand.

Shizue stared at the offered hand. "Takeshi?"

"Let's go back to your place," The boy laughed.

"Fine, but promise me that you're going straight to your home after that. You are wet."

"Haha okay!"

Surprisingly Takeshi did fulfill his promise as he went back soon they reached her place.

Shizue only managed verbal thanks and shrugged the weirdness off.

* * *

Tsuyoshi greeted his part timer with tired smile making the girl paused and stared at her boss.

"Tsuyoshi-san? Are you okay?"

The man laughed and sighed. "Ah, you see…"

The shop door opened and closed making both Shizue and Tsuyoshi looked at the arrived customer but surprisingly they met with Takeshi's friends.

"Sorry for interrupting, is Yamamoto at home?" Tsuna asked while the silver haired boy stood silently behind him.

"Ah yes he is upstairs. He is awake now; can you both keep him company for a while?"

"Yes sure Yamamoto-san."

Both boys went into the house part leaving Tsuyoshi and Shizue.

"Tsuyoshi-san? Something happened to Takeshi?"

"Ah so you're worry about him." The man grinned.

"I'm just asking Tsuyoshi-san…" Shizue sighed.

"Hahaha, that boy caught fever last night." Tsuyoshi shrugged. "Takeshi is rarely sick and when he gets one, it is a nasty one for sure."

"Oh…" The girl shuddered and wondered about the yesterday. "I hope he is getting okay."

"He will, okay let's focus on the job. Move Shizue move!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Tsuna and Gokudera already left the house when Shizue stepped up the stairs and stopped in front of certain room. A light knock later, the girl opened the wooden door and entered the slightly messy room.

"Hey Takeshi, you awake? I bring some dinner."

"Ah…" A groan came from the futon.

"Think you can manage some porridge? Don't worry it's your father cooking." The girl sat down beside the futon and placed down the tray with warm porridge and a glass of water.

"Ahaha…" Takeshi laughed softly and slowly sat up from his futon. "You cook well too Shizue…"

"But I don't want to destroy your taste buds when you're already sick."

"That's funny…" The boy said softly and shivered and sniffled.

The raven haired girl noticed the shiver and patted the sick boy's cheek checking for the temperature.

"Man you're hot."

"Uh…you should stay away or you're going to catch it too…" Takeshi had weakly pushed Shizue's hand away.

"Nonsense, come and eat first then you can babbling all you want Takeshi."

"Haha…where is the spoon?" The sick boy asked and looking around.

The raven haired girl stared at the weary boy and felt guilty at the less cheerful Takeshi.

"Just stay right there, here…" Shizue offered a spoonful of porridge.

"Eh?"

"You're sick and barely sat up now, just this time I'll let myself feed you…"

"Haha…thanks Shizue…"

Shizue shrugged. "After all, it's my fault that you got sick…" She muttered softly and offered another spoonful. "Saa…eat now."

Takeshi ate the porridge and grinned. "I should sick more often then to get you spoon feed me like this."

"Just this time Takeshi…just this time…" Shizue shook her head and smiled.

* * *

Tsuyoshi and Shizue were preparing to close the shop for the day when the older Yamamoto opened his mouth for a chat.

"So how's you study now days Shizue?"

"Much better I think. My grade all is well and I got enough time for practicing my kendo."

Tsuyoshi nodded and smiled.

"Good to hear that."

"Thanks Tsuyoshi-san."

"So, can I ask a favor again Shizue?"

The girl stopped from her work and looked at her boss.

"Sure, what is it?"

The man laughed. "It was the same favor like few years back."

"Okay?"

"I want you to tutor Takeshi on his study."

"Ah…I bet that his teacher called you again?"

Tsuyoshi shrugged. "Yeah…"

Shizue laughed softly and resumed her work.

"Okay, I'll tutor him."

"Thank you Shizue."

* * *

"This brings back some memories! Haha!"

"You help Yamamoto back then too Yoshida-senpai?" Tsuna asked.

Shizue nodded. "Yeah before he entered middle school."

"No wonder he was better that time…"

"And then went downhill back…" Shizue sighed.

"Haha, that's because you're no longer tutor me around." Takeshi pouted but laughed at the end.

The raven haired girl shrugged. "That's just an excuse, now let's getting started will you?"

"Thanks for having me today Yoshida-senpai and sorry for the short notice too."

"No worries Tsuna-kun, now show me what's the issue. I'll help what I can."

They were in the middle of doing their homework when Shizue remembered about something. The girl then looked at the brunette.

"Tsuna-kun, you have a tutor right?"

The question made the boy stiffened and shrugged so soon.

"You mean Reborn? He is my tutor but more on other things rather than teaching me school stuffs."

"Haha but he is good. I mean he is a good tutor." Takeshi commented. "He did teach me a lot during our time at future.

"Really? I think he is more on torture than tutoring…" Tsuna sulked.

"Maa…you should see him on action Tsuna."

Shizue raised her eyebrows at the boys' talk. The girl wondered how well that certain baby at tutoring those boys but she never asked about it.

She kept her curiosity away.

* * *

"So, how's high school Shizue?"

Takeshi's innocent question made both Shizue and Tsuna stopped writing. The senior among the three looked at the baseball ace and shrugged. They were in the middle of another session of tutoring. The girl thought a better answer than previously she had been asked the question.

"Hm…fun I guess?"

"You're not very convincing there…" Tsuna said lamely.

Shizue hummed and nodded. Sharing her experience would do something good to the boys she guessed.

"Well, having a good partner will help you a lot."

"So you must have a reliable one then." Tsuna suggested.

"Yes, he is very helpful and personally I'm really glad having him as my partner." Shizue smiled.

"Oh, he is a boy?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I thought you're partnering with same gender classmate."

"Not necessarily, we can partner up with anyone."

"Really?" Tsuna said dreamily which made Shizue stared at the happy brunette.

"Who? Do we know him?" Takeshi asked suddenly.

The girl then focused at the baseball ace and stiffened slightly at the very serious expression from the latter.

"Yes both of you know him."

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

The girl smirked. "Well, try and guess who."

Tsuna blinked and changed look with his rain guardian. Takeshi scratched his cheek uncertainly. Did they know someone from high school other than their tutor at the moment?

* * *

"What did you say to those herbivores Yoshida?"

"Ah, I just let them guessing who my partner is."

Hibari smirked as he wrote down some answer on his home work sheet. "Hn, do they manage the answer?"

Shizue laughed softly. "Nope, I don't think they come out with any answer so far."

"You're a sadistic."

"Well you're a masochist then."

"Hn…"

* * *

"Yoshida-senpai, we both really don't have any idea who your partner is…" Tsuna said dejectedly.

"Can you give us some hints?" Takeshi asked with a half hearted grin.

Shizue ignored the unenergetic grin and opened her text book. "I think that hint is more than enough…"

"That we both know him?" Tsuna blinked.

"Yes." The senior nodded.

Making both boys groaned.

Takeshi was the one who first recovered. "But we know no one from high school except you Shizue."

"Yes…unless there is someone else…but no…" Tsuna shrugged and stared at the tatami floor. His eyes the widened slightly and he focused at the girl. "Wait a moment; he is not the one right Yoshida-senpai?"

"Hm, I wonder who you are talking about Tsuna-kun."

"Tsuna you know who is he?"

The young Vongola boss shrugged. "I have a hunch…but it's impossible…"

Shizue smiled. "Well, let's focus on today's topic now will ya?"

"Maa…don't leave me alone here both of you?" Takeshi said with an awkward laugh.

"Let's start with math," The girl said and tapped her book.

"Aw…Shizue!"

It was fun playing the guessing game with those boys Shizue decided.

* * *

"Now we know that your brain is totally filled with baseball only!" Gokudera said and groaned. "It's very obvious who Yoshida-san's partner is."

Shizue smiled amusedly. "Oh, do you know who he is, Gokudera-kun?"

Apparently their next tutoring session had this new addition; certain dynamites user who was pretty clever on his own. Shizue didn't bother to ask why Gokudera had joined them.

Tsuna shrugged at very enthusiastic Gokudera and waited for silver haired boy to say his answer.

"Of course, I have seen you few times around going to certain place."

The senior blinked at the explanation.

"Oh..?"

"Eh?" Tsuna focused at the bomber.

"Maa?" Takeshi followed.

Shizue sighed and grabbed Gokudera's arm, making the latter followed her albeit reluctantly. After far enough from the other two the girl whispered few words to the boy and waited for his respond.

"If my deduction is right, that bastard is your partner," The silver haired boy said.

The high schooler nodded. "You're a very clever one Gokudera Hayato; keep this information from those two?"

"But Tenth?"

"Don't worry; this is a good practice for a boss, so please Gokudera-kun? And I can give you special edition magazine of supernatural phenomenon around the world."

Gokudera groaned slightly and nodded at the deal. "Fine, because you ask nicely Yoshida-san."

"Thank you."

"And that magazine, is it the latest one?"

"Yes, I already have done reading it."

"Are you sure that you're giving that to me?"

"Keep my word Gokudera-kun, follow me when we're done here."

"Okay, Yoshida-san."

At the end of the day, Gokudera kept his mouth shut about his knowledge of the raven haired girl's partner making both Tsuna and Takeshi frustrated.

The silver haired boy was totally in cloud nine once he received the magazine.

* * *

"This will be our last session for the year I guess," Shizue said as she collecting her notes.

"Eh but why?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah why?" Takeshi joined the brunette.

Surprisingly Gokudera didn't join them for that day.

The raven haired girl smiled. "Aren't both of you getting a passing grades from your tests recently?"

"Ah…kind of but still…"

"Haha you're right there but…"

"I can't help you guys for forever you know…"

"Oh…"

"Yes Shizue but…"

Another figure entered the living room making everyone focused at the entrance. Takeshi grinned at his father.

"Well, you both should listen to Shizue," Tsuyoshi said and smiled at the boys.

Takeshi instantly looked at the raven haired girl. "Are you going to move somewhere Shizue?"

"Eh, no nothing like that but I do need to travel for a week you know kendo training camp," Shizue said and shook her head. The girl looked at both boys. "Well you are all grown up now, try and push your own self?"

Both Tsuna and Takeshi nodded slowly.

The senior among three smiled.

"Well as a motivation for later on let me tell you guys who my partner is."

"Oh, seriously Shizue?"

"Or do you want to keep guessing? I'm getting bored waiting for your answer Takeshi…"

"You can just tell me if Yamamoto don't want to know the answer." Tsuna interjected.

Shizue laughed. "But you have your own answer right Tsuna-kun?"

"I'm not really sure if that's the right one…so please tell us who is he?"

The girl smiled.

"My partner is Hibari."

"Hiee! Hi-Hi-Hibari-san?"

"What?! Not him again!"

Shizue raised her eyebrows at Takeshi's out burst.

"Not him again? What do you mean by that Takeshi?"

"It's nothing…haha…nothing…" The young Yamamoto brushed the question away with half hearted laugh and sulked silently while nobody focused at him.

And Tsuna was mumbling incoherently about reliable and Hibari should not in the same sentence.

Tsuyoshi laughed at the boys' reaction as he placed a plate containing senbei and tea cups on the table they used for study. Shizue helped the man by clearing the table while ignoring both boys.

* * *

After a week and came back from the training camp, Shizue received a surprised visit from certain perfect. The girl stared the figure at her door step.

"Uh, yes?"

"Here…" Hibari extended his hand with stack of papers.

The girl grabbed the papers and scanned its content. It seemed that it was notes and homework for the week she was gone.

"Oh, thanks…"

"Hn, you owe me a fight."

"Eh?"

"Those herbivores are herding around these few days and it's irritating. Now I'm itching for a good fight. You owe me that."

Shizue face palmed herself and groaned softly. "Fine…"

After nearly got bitten by certain perfect, Shizue decided to gave some piece of mind to certain baseball ace thus she went to Takesushi with very bad mood.

"Welcome to Takesushi," Tsuyoshi said as he heard the door. The man then noticed the newcomer was his part timer and smiled at the girl. "You're back Shizue!"

"Hello Tsuyoshi-san," Shizue greeted politely and looked around the shop. "Where is Takeshi?"

"Ah he is upstairs."

"Oh, good then."

"Shizue?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you bringing that together?"

The raven haired girl looked at her hand that was holding her own sword with the sheath before focusing at her boss.

"Don't worry Tsuyoshi-san; I'm not going to fillet your son with this."

Tsuyoshi felt a cold sweat formed on his neck. "Ah…just play nicely you two…"

Shizue nodded silently as she went for upstairs. A few moments later the girl went down with deep blush on her cheeks making the sushi shop owner wondered what had happened between his son and his worker.

"Shizue?"

"Ah…I'm not seeing anything Tsuyoshi-san…"

"Uh…care to elaborate?"

The girl glared at the older Yamamoto. "You should say that he is having his bath…now I need to purify my eyes…"

"It seems that you are the one who get filleted."

"Ah my eyes…my mind…" The girl groaned.

Tsuyoshi laughed as Shizue left the premises in a run and Takeshi went down in hurry failed to catch up with the girl.

* * *

"So, does he look good?" Hibari suddenly broke the silence in his office making Shizue stopped calculating an answer for their group work. They were working on chemistry for today.

"What do you mean by that?" Shizue picked up her water bottle and took a drink. She felt thirsty after almost two hours doing the work without rest.

"Yamamoto Takeshi's nude self."

Hibari amused as he noticed the formation of small rainbow from water droplets sprayed from certain raven haired girl. The rainbow didn't stay long as it instantly gone.

"Damn you Hibari…" Shizue wiped her mouth and glared deadly at the perfect.

"Wow you do have killing intent there, I'm impressed."

"Flattering is not going anywhere, how did you know that?"

"I got my source." Hibari wrote down on his papers.

"What kind of information you're gathering anyway? That was way too personal!"

"So you do enjoy the view Yoshida? Want to keep it to yourself. Possessive."

Full blast blush formed on Shizue's cheeks. "Gah! Ugh! We stop here; I'm done with my part anyway."

"Same here," Hibari said as he passed the papers.

The raven haired girl grabbed it and checked the answer, satisfied she compiled with her own before keeping it in a plastic file.

"Well, later then."

"Hn…and share your experience next time we work on our group work."

"Hell no!" Shizue shouted as she slammed the door close.

Hibari smirked as he stared at the closed door.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Shizue walked out from the Namimori middle on her way back. The girl pinched her nose bridge as she felt a headache slowly came into her head. A groan later, she already out from the school ground.

"Thank goodness now that I'm out from that place," Shizue said and walked to her place.

The girl stiffened as soon as she took a corner when her gaze caught certain raven haired boy.

As if knowing Shizue was behind him, Takeshi turned around and grinned at the senior.

"Hey Shizue!"

"Ah…Hey Takeshi…ah…about yesterday…"

"Oh I don't mind if it is you Shizue!" The boy laughed.

"Huh?" The girl blinked few times. She didn't hear anything wrong right?

"Haha…"

"Ah…You see Takeshi…"

"Maa…it's already happened anyway, its okay Shizue…like I said before I don't mind it is you."

The high schooler face palmed herself and looked away.

"I think you just destroyed my innocent mind…"

"Ahaha that's funny Shizue, do I look very good?"

Shizue gaped at the very easy going reply.

"Anyway meet my friend," Takeshi said casually as if they never talked about yesterday event and patted another boy beside him. "This is Kaoru, Kaoru this is Shizue."

Shizue wondered if this new friend of Takeshi was really friendly or not. She nodded slowly at the introduction.

"Nice to meet you too Kaoru-kun." The girl said and hoped that the Kaoru boy didn't listened and wondering what they had talked about.

Good thing that they forgot about eventful yesterday.

Shizue decided she was in need to purify her mind too.

* * *

The raven haired girl lowered down her arm with sword once she finished with her practice. The girl took a deep breath and looked at the entrance meeting with very proud looking Tsuyoshi.

"Tsuyoshi-san, sorry I didn't see you there," Shizue bowed at the once her master.

The man laughed and entered the training room. He then took a seat casually on the floor and gestured to the girl to do the same.

Shizue followed and sat down in front of her boss.

"You do well, I'm not regretting anything."

"Tsuyoshi-san, that's all because you're a good teacher."

"Haha, now I'm embarrassed."

Shizue smiled and looked at the outside scenery. It was very late in the evening and she could see some stars at the sky.

"I wish that Takeshi had same determination like you."

The girl looked at the man.

"He is but it's not shown yet, I think…" Shizue muttered softly. "As for me, I only have this as a link to my parents…I really don't know who my father is and mom gave this sword to me and said that this was his. Then she left me too…"

"I see…you never share about this before Shizue."

"Yes…"

"But I'm glad…"

"Tsuyoshi-san?"

"That you're more open about yourself than before."

Shizue stared at her lap.

"I'm glad too…thank you Tsuyoshi-san, you're like a father figure for me. I'm grateful."

Tsuyoshi chuckled lightly. "I'll be your father once you both marry each other."

"Wha…"

"So how is Takeshi? He looks good right?"

"Not you too Tsuyoshi-san!"

While covering her blush, Shizue felt happy and grateful.

It also had been a while they had a friendly talk.

* * *

The young part timer was collecting the used plates when the house phone rang. The man of the house quickly went into the house part and answered the call leaving Shizue with Matsuo at the shop. The call usually didn't take too much time and without they knowing, their boss already at the shop floor with them.

But today was different.

Tsuyoshi came back to the shop after few minutes on the phone and he talked silently with his male worker before he went to Shizue.

The man then grasped her shoulder and stared at her face.

"Go change and follow me to the hospital. Something had happened to Takeshi," Tsuyoshi said solemnly.

Shizue's eyes widened slightly and she nodded without any words.

Takeshi was in the hospital, unconscious and badly injured.

Tsuna kept saying sorry to the older Yamamoto with tears in his eyes.

The man kept replying it wasn't Tsuna's fault.

"Takeshi was simply at wrong place at wrong time," Tsuyoshi said softly and patted Tsuna's shoulder. "It wasn't anyone fault."

The raven haired girl didn't know what to do thus she simply accompanied Tsuyoshi to everywhere he went.

She noticed another group of middle schooler also present with Tsuna and his friends. She knew one of them, the one Takeshi introduced to her few days ago. Not knowing more about them, the girl ignored the group and followed Tsuyoshi.

They listened to the doctor's explanation.

Takeshi might couldn't walk and play baseball anymore if he ever recovered.

Shizue refused to believe the verdict.

Last time she came to the hospital was to receive bad news on her mother.

She was scared.

She didn't want to receive any bad news on Takeshi.

The girl prayed silently.

For a miracle to happened.

* * *

Few days had passed.

Tsuyoshi already went back for a rest and attending the shop. Takeshi might still unconscious but that wasn't a hindrance for the business to stop. Besides that he wasn't alone.

Shizue sat silently at the outside of Takeshi's room while holding a weird shaped stones.

She stared at the stones that were given to her by Tsuna.

" _Can you take care of these, Yoshida-senpai?"_

" _Sure…but what are these?"_

" _Long story short, this is kind of replacement of our shattered rings. It is called Vongola gear."_

" _Oh…pretty fancy just from the name."_

" _Kind of…" Tsuna shrugged and blushed._

" _Don't worry much; I'll take care of it."_

" _Thanks, Yoshida-senpai."_

" _Please, avenge Takeshi. I know I can't do much, but please be careful."_

 _Tsuna nodded with a determine look on his face._

Shizue smiled at the memory when she noticed a sudden bright light came from Takeshi's room. The girl instantly stood up and her eyes widened at the figure who came out from the room.

"B-Byakuran!" Shizue gasped and checked out the teenager. "You look younger."

"Hello, cloud swordswoman, Yoshida Shizue."

"What did you do to Takeshi?"

"Just a trick." Byakuran grinned.

"Trick?"

Another figure appeared behind the white haired teenager.

"Yo, Shizue." Takeshi grinned as he leaned at the door frame.

"T-Takeshi?" Shizue couldn't believe her eyes. She rubbed her eyes few times.

"Yeah?"

Shizue pinched her nose bridge hard and winced. "This is not a dream." She then looked around and didn't found the one she seeked. It seemed that Byakuran had left the place without any trace. "Thank you…" The girl muttered softly under her breath.

After some persuasion with the doctor, Takeshi left the hospital and brought the stones together. Tsuyoshi shook his head when he learned the news. There was a relief look on the man's face knowing that his son already jumping around after a very speedy recovery thanks to certain albino guy. Shizue omitted the Byakuran part as Takeshi asked her to do so.

"It was very shocking, but I'm glad." Tsuyoshi said tiredly.

"Yes…" Shizue nodded then shook her head albeit a little bit slower. "I still can't believe it."

"It is Takeshi, he always do the impossible."

"That's I can't agree more."

* * *

After few days Takeshi went back with few scratches and instantly got hogged from his father. Since the nearly death experience, the young Yamamoto simply indulged himself with Tsuyoshi's parental gesture and love.

Shizue silently cheered for the young swordsman inside her heart and leaving the Yamamoto's for their own quality time.

The raven haired girl was nearly half way to her place when she got tackled into a tight hug from behind. Gasping for air, the girl tried to turning around but failed as the arms were wrapping around her arms and waist became tighter. Shizue knew who was behind and shrugged.

"Hey Takeshi, can you release me?"

"Nooo…can we stay like this a little bit longer please?"

"Huh…aren't you just come back? You should rest."

"I know but I just want to stay with my precious people."

"Then, go back…your father is at home."

"You're my precious people too, Shizue."

"Well, we do know long enough like a sister and brother by now."

"No!" Takeshi shouted.

"Huh?" Shizue blinked in surprise. It was rare to hear the easy going boy raised his voice.

"We're not brother and sister…wow I'm higher than you now!" The rain swordsman nuzzled his face in Shizue's raven hair making it became messy.

"Takeshi? I'm not a cat please stop messing with my hair."

"Haha sorry, sorry. Anyway, I like you…as in…liking you as a…uh what is it again?"

Shizue stiffened as she suddenly could feel a hot breath behind her right ear. She rested her palm on her chest. She could feel her erratic heartbeat under her palm.

"I love you." Takeshi murmured softly.

"What?"

"Let me say it now Shizue…" Takeshi paused. "After that nearly death event, I have decided to tell you my feeling. I don't want to miss the chance and can never say it to you."

"But you're fine now."

"Yes I'm but what about tomorrow…what if…what if we both never meet each other the next day?"

"You're just thinking too much Takeshi."

"Haha maybe I'm but I really mean it Shizue."

They stood silently until Takeshi decided he needed to go home before his father was going to worry sick.

Shizue couldn't sleep that night. She was confused.

* * *

And met with slightly curious and concern gaze from certain partner while doing their home economic work on the next day.

"You should be honest with your feelings."

"I don't know how to react with it." Shizue shook her head.

"Hn…"

"Why are we talking about this? And how come you know about it?"

"It's amusing and I have my source."

"Again?" Shizue raised her eyebrows and stared at the perfect blankly.

"Hn, that's right."

"Damn you Hibari."

"So, what's your final answer?"

"Can we just drop it?"

"Hn, no can do."

"Damn you…"

"By the way I still want to know your experience over that…"

"Just go and ask him stripping in front of you Hibari…"

"Interesting but I'm not swing that way…"

"Then why bother with it?"

"It's entertaining…and he don't mind if it is you." The perfect said and passed the tray to the raven haired girl.

Shizue groaned and picked up the tray with cake batter and went to the oven while Hibari collected up the used utensils and washed it. Both of them still worked in harmony ignoring weird gazes from their classmates due to very interesting conversation between them.

* * *

The girl was arranging their water rocket when she felt another presence on the rooftop. After done with school session, they agreed to do their next project for physics. Both of them had decided the faster they did their work from the day given, the better outcome they got and more extra time for their own self.

"Someone is here," The raven haired girl stated making the prefect opened his eyes.

Hibari was taking a quick nap while Shizue arranged their work and another presence was not really welcomed thus he sat up.

"Hn…"

Shizue then looked at the small figure that stopped in front of their rocket. Her eyes widened slightly as she remembered it was the same person that she briefly looked when she came to school few months ago and when they came back from the future for second time.

Fon bowed once as greeting gesture.

"I'm Fon, storm arcobaleno and I come here with a request."

The mention of arcobaleno made Hibari focused at the baby. Shizue stood up.

"I'll leave you two."

"Wait, Yoshida-san," Fon said calmly and looked at the only girl on the rooftop. "I have a preposition for her too if you don't mind Hibari Kyoya."

"She is fine. No more after her."

"Thank you."

Shizue looked at Hibari and wondered silently.

Since when did the perfect accepted her presence to another level?

* * *

Shizue was cleaning a used table when she saw Takeshi came into the shop from his house. Since the day of Takeshi's confession, they rarely talked and saw each other around. The baseball star grinned at the kendo player and his father before leaving the building in rush.

Tsuyoshi and Shizue exchanged their gaze and silently nodded before resuming their work.

It seemed that the customers were kept coming and they couldn't afford a quick chat.

Shizue grasped her battle watch inside her skirt pocket.

The watch rang and they only got five minutes. Shizue showed herself and stopped in front of Takeshi. She was behind the perfect until they met with Tsuna's friends.

"Shi-Shizue?"

"Takeshi."

"What are you doing here?"

"As you can see," Shizue showed her watch and stood in standby position. The girl already unsheathed her sword. "You're my opponent." She narrowed her gaze, releasing a sharp killing intent. The girl never did that but after few times sparring with certain perfect, she managed her own.

"What?" Takeshi blinked and gulped his own saliva. The boy knew Shizue was dead serious and slowly stood in his own stance after releasing his gear.

"Hn," Hibari snorted at the swords user duo and focused his gaze at Gokudera Hayato and Sasagawa Ryohei. "Who'll come first?"

"Now I'm pumped up!" Ryohei shouted. "Extreme!"

* * *

Takeshi knew he couldn't hold back. Shizue was far more experienced with sword and with her cloud flame as well as rain had make her attack very deadly. How did she have the rings Takeshi never bothered but he was surprised with the revelation. The girl casually drew out another attack and another without wasting any movements. Shigure Souen Style felt like her own blood and she enjoyed every offensive stance onto Takeshi. The boy carefully avoided every attack and only could manage defense stances repeatedly.

Shizue was faster.

So was Takeshi.

Their sword clashed and instantly they jumped few steps back before they rushed to each other again.

Shizue only had her flames.

Takeshi had his battle partners and two swords.

But the fight was still in Shizue's favor until the time was over.

Both of them stopped from their fight and sheathed their swords. In Takeshi's case, he undid his gear and it went back into his deactivated form.

Shizue sighed and went to Hibari's side leaving Takeshi, stunned Gokudera and depressed Ryohei. The sun bearer had lost with Hibari.

"Five minutes are not enough." The girl muttered.

"Hn, at least they lost one."

"Shizue!" Takeshi called the girl.

"Yes?" Shizue looked at the baseball ace.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Takeshi rubbed his neck. "Why do you join this?"

Shizue stared at Takeshi blankly before shook her head slowly. "Don't bother with it."

"But!"

"…"

"Shizue!"

"Yamamoto Takeshi, next time we clashes our swords, I'll make it be your last time."

"Wha…"

Shizue followed Hibari leaving speechless Takeshi behind.

* * *

"I'm home," Takeshi said as he entered the shop with Tsuna and Gokudera followed behind him.

Shizue also stepped out from changing room and their gaze met.

They didn't say anything to each other and the air was getting awkward.

Tsuyoshi placed down the clean plate on the counter and faked a cough. Apparently he stood in the middle of them.

"Ahem, what's the matter with you two? Takeshi? Shizue?"

"Ah…Nothing, we're fine, haha." The boy laughed.

"Yes, I'm just surprised to see Takeshi is back with his friends." Shizue joined the laughed softly and walked to the door. "Thanks for today Tsuyoshi-san." She left the premises.

"Ah, yes…" The older Yamamoto nodded before turning to his son. "Takeshi, go and escort Shizue to her home."

"Uh…um…okay?"

"You're hesitating?"

"No…Sorry guys, both of you can go up first."

"Oh, Tsunayoshi and Gokudera, just make yourself at home."

"Sorry for intruding…" Tsuna said meekly while Gokudera nodded behind the brunette.

Takeshi already ran out from the shop catching himself to the girl he like.

* * *

"Shizue!"

The raven haired girl stopped from her walk and looked at the baseball ace who stopped beside her.

"Takeshi…"

"Haha…catch ya!"

Shizue smiled slightly at the boy and resumed her walk.

"So, are you really serious before?" Takeshi joined the walk and asked his curiosity.

"Do I look like playing to you?" The girl asked calmly.

"Um, no…" Takeshi shook his head.

"…"

"But why?"

"I take this as a chance…"

"A chance for?"

"To feel you Takeshi…haha that's cheesy…"

"Haha…I'm flattered." The boy laughed but stopped when he didn't hear any laugh came from Shizue.

"Nope I'm serious; I really want to know your full strength when we clashed our swords." Shizue reasoned calmly as she stared at the darkened sky. "We're learning the same style from the same master and are you really capable to protect your important people Takeshi? That's why I'm agree when Fon suggesting the idea. Surprisingly Hibari is fine with it too and I'm glad to have this chance."

"Should I take Hibari as my rival?"

"Eh?"

"You both really work with each other well and I'm jealous."

"What?"

"I'm serious Shizue…do I take him as my rival?" Takeshi already stopped from his walk.

Shizue turned around and shook her head. "No, no need to go that far Takeshi. We're just happened working well as a partner."

"And I don't really like that too…" The boy frowned.

Shizue groaned. "How come this talk leads to that point?"

"Haha…it's just happened!"

"Stop it then!"

"Maa…sorry, sorry no can do…"

"Ahhh…don't come and crying when you got bitten to death…"

"Haha, that's funny Shizue."

The girl shrugged and resumed her walk. Takeshi ran and joined the girl's side.

"You know Shizue, you're very strong and skillful. I never thought that I'm going to fight you seriously."

"Then…take this as practice but I'm no kidding about our next fight…"

"But I'm going to be stronger so that I can protect you Shizue…" Takeshi said softly but there was firm note in his tone.

"…"

"Ah we have arrived, good night Shizue, see you later." The baseball ace waved his hand and ran to his place.

"Night…" Shizue muttered softly as she stared at the now gone boy. Unconsciously she rested her hands on her chest. "Damn…"

* * *

"You know what Hibari? You both passed as twins," Shizue said as they watched Fon in his true form fighting the representatives from Mammon's side. Apparently whole Varia members were joining the game too. Shizue was amused when she saw the younger version of Varia members.

"I don't see any resemblance." Hibari muttered.

"I think you just avoid the reality here."

"Hn."

"Wow not going to deny that huh?"

"Alert," Hibari ordered.

Instantly Shizue blocked an attack from Squalo and pushed the long haired swordsman away.

"Squalo…"

"Finally we meet Yoshida Shizue…"

Shizue knew she was far out of league when she was fighting with Squalo. Even younger ten years from his future counterpart, Squalo was still full with experience.

But Shizue was not going to gave up easily.

"It seems that training with my future self helped you a lot."

"Ah…thanks…I never managed a proper thanks to you Squalo."

"Don't bother…I'm just doing my promise."

"Promise?" Shizue stayed in alert while eyeing the second in command of Varia.

Squalo scoffed and waved his sword arm. "Katana brat didn't say anything about that to you?"

"No?" The girl blinked innocently.

"He didn't know about it too then…" Squalo concluded and send a slash.

Shizue avoided the attack and looked at the long haired swordsman. "Do we miss something there?"

"You'll know later. I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Ah fine…Ugh!" Shizue groaned and grabbed her head so suddenly. The girl then crouched on the floor.

"What the hell is happening?!" Squalo shouted and noticed that Mammon also in his true form. "Voiii! What the heck is going on now?"

They already stopped their battle and both were clutching their head.

Shizue hoped that that madness was going to end soon.

In the end Fon lost both of his representatives. Hibari crashed his own watch while Shizue was destroyed by Squalo while they were having a moment of headache due to illusion poisoning from Mammon.

Now she joined Hibari's distaste over the mist users.

* * *

Takeshi was helping his father when Shizue entered the shop. Tsuyoshi was not around Shizue noted. The girl then eyed Takeshi's wrist and found his battle watch was still there.

"So you're still in the game," Shizue said as she took a seat at the counter section.

"Maa, we're still in it, yeah…"

Shizue shrugged and looked at the menu. "Well we both are out now, so you can stop from your one sided rivaling."

"Haha you're really denser than I thought."

The girl placed down the menu and stared at the boy. "What do you mean by that Yamamoto Takeshi?"

"Haha, nothing, nothing…so have you decided what you want?" Takeshi grinned and pointed to the menu.

Shizue continued her staring and sighed. "Just give me the usual."

"Rice roll? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Tsuyoshi-san is not around so I doubt that you can prepare sushi like him."

"Maa, trust me a little will you, I'm not a bad cook haha," Takeshi laughed.

The girl smiled. "Yes, I know that and I really like your rice rolls. Even I can't prepare it like yours."

Shizue didn't notice the stiffened form of young Yamamoto and waited for her food to be done. The girl pulled out her mobile phone and checked over the messages.

* * *

Few years later, Shizue already was in her third year of high school and the girl was surprised that she had been partnered with the same person for almost three years.

Mostly it was because everyone was scared with Hibari Kyoya and even their teachers too.

As for the mafia madness, the now young lady managed to avoid most of the events and enjoyed her life casually. Sometimes she would listen to Takeshi's comment about their activities and gave few helpful suggestions if asked.

Surprisingly she also worked at Takesushi until recently she had to stopped as the young woman decided to focus on the college entrance exam. Tsuyoshi was a little bit sad with her decision but the man understood the whole thing. The older Yamamoto kept giving supporting words and gave his permission for Shizue to come and practiced her swords technique at his dojo.

As for Takeshi, he was surprised at the news too but understood it instantly as he also a student. They both got less time met each other but…

They were now in the same school once again.

Shizue stared at the baseball diamond from the rooftop. There were a group of students there mainly from the baseball club and one of them was certain raven haired boy she knew too well.

The girl managed to discover her own feelings towards certain Yamamoto Takeshi after few years of silent. She didn't give the boy any answer regarding his own confession years ago.

Shizue kept everything inside and silently looked at the boy from afar.

She believed that Takeshi was just having crush on her and nothing more beyond than that.

While the raven haired woman struggled with her own revelation; she knew that she like the boy very much, so much that it hurt when she saw the said boy with another girl.

Shizue eyed the said boy receiving a small pack from a girl who was watching the team practiced their game at the viewer stand.

Takeshi accepted the pack and gave his smile to the girl.

Shizue sighed and picked up her notes.

"I hate this feeling…"

"Then go and confess to him Yoshida Shizue."

"Nah…I'm not going to do that Hibari…"

"Why?" Hibari stopped beside Shizue and looked at his partner.

The raven haired woman shrugged.

"It was just spurred of moments when he confessed years ago…"

"Are you really sure about that?" The perfect suggested.

Shizue closed her eyes and nodded. "I'm sure. He is young and we know how easily the feelings can change."

"I'm not totally agreed with you this time Yoshida." Hibari said as he focused at certain diamond.

"Haha, said what you want Hibari, I don't mind."

"If I'm a girl, I may confess to him years ago."

"Eh?" Shizue looked at Hibari with disbelieve.

"He's quite a catch," Hibari paused and leered at Shizue. "But you know more on that part Yoshida."

"H-Hey! That was years ago!"

"Very good looking too."

"Stop it Hibari."

"Tall and have good built."

"Please…"

"A very good cook too, I tasted his food first hand during their herbivore gathering. His wife will be a lucky woman I say."

"Damn it enough Hibari!"

"I believe he is very strong too, too bad that he is having his herbivore side too much…"

"Fine Hibari Kyoya! Stop it! You want to hear it that bad huh? Yes I like him!" Shizue shouted loudly. Loud enough for the whole school to heard it. "Stop taunting me with Takeshi! Fine you hear it! I love him so much! So much that it hurts! Tch! Damn it! Aghhh!" Shizue groaned loudly in the end.

Hibari smirked while his gaze focused at the stiffened group at the baseball field. The perfect's gaze clashed with certain raven. The senior smirked more and patted Shizue's now sagged shoulder.

"Good Yoshida Shizue, how do you feel now that it is all out?"

"Huh…curse you Hibari, now I need to run away from this place before he is coming up here. I was loud am I?" The girl said breathlessly and walked to the rooftop door. She stopped at door and looked at her partner. "Thanks, I feel relieved." Shizue smiled and left the rooftop.

"Hn." Hibari stared at the now closed door with a light frown.

* * *

Shizue was sitting on the swing when she heard footsteps came to her direction and it stopped in front of her. The young woman could saw the shoes and she released a deep sigh. It was now or never.

"So, um…I catch you again Shizue, haha…"

"Y-yeah…it seems like that Takeshi…"

"So, is it true?"

"Uh yeah…"

"Yosh!" Takeshi pumped his fist to the air making Shizue raised her head and stared at Takeshi with shock.

The girl face palmed and shrugged. It seemed that Takeshi was still his easy going self even after that very open confession.

"So can I kiss you now?"

"Huh? What? Excuse me?"

"Haha, I ask…"

"I hear you the first time Takeshi, hell no!"

"Maa…You're really funny Shizue, haha."

"C-Can we just take everything slow first?"

"Haha sure Shizue!"

"Good," The raven haired girl sighed but gasped shockingly as she was pulled into a hug. "W-What?"

"I'm glad…"

"Takeshi?"

"It has been like almost forever that I'm waiting for this moment to become true." Takeshi murmured.

"Oh, what do you mean?" Shizue blinked and noticed the height difference. She smiled. The young woman simply relaxed in the hug.

"It's just…I like you far much longer than I thought and loving you just came easily after that…I'm still counting the days…"

Shizue closed her eyes. "Sorry…This is happened because I'm just too stubborn. I'm scared too…"

"About what?"

"Haha funny but well…um…age difference and your popularity? I really like my calm days at school you know."

"Well I'll protect you Shizue!"

"T-There is no need to do that! Tch…" The young woman huffed.

"Haha, that's why I like about you…"

"Stop it, it's embarrassing."

"Haha I love you too Shizue!"

"Don't shout it!"

* * *

Both Shizue and Takeshi were greeted with very peculiar scenery when they were entered the shop. They both noted certain perfect was having his sushi with Tsuyoshi stood casually in front of him.

"Hey, both of you are back and oh, you're holding hands now!" Tsuyoshi grinned and showed his thumb up gesture to his son.

The young Yamamoto grinned back to his father.

"Hn, took you long enough." Hibari took a glance at the couple and resumed his eating.

"So, Tsuyoshi-san is your source Hibari?" Shizue asked disbelievingly.

"I don't know what you are talking about Yoshida."

"I should know it!"

"Haha what are you two talking about?"

"Nothing Takeshi, nothing…"

"Maa…okay." Takeshi said and changed gaze with the perfect.

Shizue noticed the silent exchange between the two ravens and ignored it.

She really needed a rest.

It was very exhausting day for the young woman.

She then looked at Tsuyoshi and smiled at the man gratefully.

It was all started when she worked at Takesushi and she never asked for more.

Somehow she already got the blessing from the moment she entered the shop for the first time.

To have a father figure and amazing life during her school years.

Shizue never felt grateful for those experiences.

The young woman promised herself to cherish all the moments; past, present and future.

 **The end**

 **Aww…crappy ending I guess? For those who want to make this story more elaborate, just go forward. I'm giving the permission to the fullest.**

 **Thanks for reading anyway XD.**

 **Btw, if there is any request for other pairing with oc...I will be happy to receive one and prepare a new story.**


End file.
